Fifty Shades of a High School Reunion
by Hazel Moonlight
Summary: Ana has been invited to her high school reunion. She's changed but has anybody else? Part 2, Christian Greys reunion. HEA. NO CHEATING. Co written with Diamond Child.
1. Ana Chapter 1: The Invite

**Authors Note: Thank for Diamond Child, without you this story wouldn't have been possible.**

Chapter 1

Saturday 10 June 2017  
House on the sound  
Apov

"Annie, I have some mail for you. Want me to bring it back to Seattle for you?" Ray said over the phone.

He had gone down to Montesano to go fishing with Jose sr. He is now a proud Seattleite but still thinks that Montesano has the best fishing this side of the west coast.

"Sure daddy, who's it from," I frowned.  
Who would be sending me mail?

"Do you want me to open it?" Ray asked.

"It's ok daddy, just bring it home with you tonight,"

"Sure, sweet pea, see you then. Bye bye"

As I hang up on my dad, I couldn't help but wonder who I still know in Montesano.  
Nobody important, that's for sure.

A few hours later, I'm putting the finishing touches on tonight's dinner; white wine chicken with mac n' cheese and roasted vegetables. I try and cook as much as possible, but I always cook at least one meal of Saturday or Sunday. Even if it's only a quick lunch before all our other parties and functions that come with being the wife of a billionaire.

Ding Dong!

I smile as I go open the door for the best dad in the world.

"DADDY! I am so happy to see you," I exclaim, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"You know you don't have to ring the doorbell. You have the key."

He looks at me and raises his eyebrow at me. "I've learned a while ago, it's better to announce myself coming into this house."

My face turns red, remembering only a month ago my dad walking in on Christian and I, half naked in the dining room, in a very compromising position.  
Ok so, I can't blame him for ringing the doorbell. No dad should have to see that.

I only saw him a week ago but it feels like forever ago. As I lead him into the dinning room I see my reasons for living already seating and waiting patiently for their dinner.

"If it isn't the man of the hour," Christian smiled.

As I look down at my children I can't help but be proud. Teddy, my big boy, is about to turn 7 and is every much a mini Christian grey in the making. Is it already top of his class and talking about ruling the world from the top of grey house with his father. He even has a little desk in Christian's office that he goes to at least once a week.

Next to Teddy was 4 year old Phoebe. It was like looking at a mirror. She has my blue eyes and long shiny brown locks. She was the brightest little girl ever. See loves books just like me, she had a smile that lit up and whole room and she has Christian wrapped around her little finger.

As dinner came to a close I could help but think how much my life has changed since high school. "And what are you smiling at, my love?"

I turned to see Christian as he wraps me in a tight embrace. One only he could give me. His hands resting on my stomach, our third child sleeps peacefully under his large hand.

It was a bit of a shock two months ago. I went to get my shot, to only find out it wasn't as effective as the others and I was four weeks pregnant.

"Oh… Annie before I forget, here is that mail I was telling you about," my father smiles proudly at me from the other side of the kitchen, "I'm going to go put the little rascals to bed and then head to bed. See you in the morning,"

He pecks me on the cheek and shakes Christian's hand on the way out.

I looked down at the small square shaped envelope my dad put on the counter. What surprised me was the is said "Anastasia Steele". It's been a long time since I used that name. I look at the sender and it's a name vaguely familiar to me, but I can't remember from where. I pop the seal and remove a piece of cardboard with large red writing saying:  
Montesano High School  
Class of 2007  
Reunited  
& it feels so good  
after  
Ten Whole Years  
I'm shocked, it was only this morning I was thinking how much I had changed since high school and now I'm holding the invitation to see all the people that made my life hell for four whole years.

What shocked me more was that is was next weekend. It must have been sitting in my dad's mail box for a few months.

"What you got there?" Christian asked.

"An invite to my high school reunion," I reply not looking up from the big red "M" that was the school's logo.

"That's cool, are we going? When is it?" He asked. My Fifty sensing I don't seem to like that idea.

"Next weekend. We couldn't possibly go? Could we? I mean we have work and the kids," I stutter. I can tell Christian's not too convinced on my reasoning.

"Well, Mrs. Grey I think that a high school reunion is a right of passage that every 20 something needs to experience, you included," he smiles, " Especially a," kiss "Beautiful" kiss "talented" kiss, "successful" kiss "and did I mention beautiful woman like yourself," his hands are starting to edge closer and closer to under my belly and I can't help moan as they enter my yoga pants and his fingers start playing with my clit slowly.

"Christian," I moan, and my mind finally catches up with me.

"What baby?" he pauses the feather kisses on my neck, but doesn't stop his attack on my clit.

"We're in the kitchen…" I pant, trying to regulate my breathing, from this man's magic fingers.

"So?" he answers, now sucking on my earlobe. "Never mattered before.." His fingers stop circling my clit and his fingers found their way into my soaked folds and he starts pumping.

"I know...but my dad is here..." His fingers instantly stop and he pulls them out of me.

"You're right. We shouldn't. So, in that case…" Christian bends down, picking me up, and throwing me over his shoulder. With a slap on my ass, he carries me to our bedroom, reunion forgotten, as my husband has his way with me.

X-X-X-X-X

I look over at the clock and I see that it is 3:30am. I didn't get much sleep last night, between my husband sexing me, and thoughts of the past, i managed about two hours. So, I figure instead of tossing and turning i'll get out of bed instead, leaving my husband to sleep. I throw on my silk robe and make my way to the library and sneak to right in the corner where I know my high school yearbook is hidden.

When my dad moved to Seattle, he asked if he could store his small collection of books, mainly on fishing and camping in the library. Considering, he spends most of his time here, then at his own place at the back for the property. However, hidden in all books about fish and tents are my high school yearbooks.

I quickly hide it from even myself. The pictures of the little Mousey sixteen year old Ana Steele were not making me feel any better about the successful Anastasia Grey, I had become. I open it to my photo and I see the small mild-mannered girl I used to be. The ill fitting clothes and my dull brown locks that I had always pulled into a ponytail.

Underneath my photo lays my once favorite quote:  
I am no bird; and no net ensnares me: I am a free human being with an independent will.  
Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre

I smile at the 18 year old me's opinion of life. I keep flipping though the slightly brown pages and come across the jock page. There's picture after picture of cheerleaders and football players. The popular ones. I see Billy Stuart smiling at the camera with large bangs and large, wide padded shoulders, and Lucy Gilmore sucking face with Dean Gardener, I could almost see the shit eating grin he got everytime they stopped kissing.

I remember once Billy asked for help on a book report and I was so excited because it was on The Great Gatsby , still one of my favourites. I was so excited I didn't realize that he stole my report and pawned it off as his own. It wasn't until the final grades were posted and there was a big "0" next to my name did I know anything was wrong.

My heart broke into pieces, this was the boy that I've been crushing on since freshman year, one I would picture my life with. I would scribble Mrs. Ananotebooks at home.

I was such a fool.

I confronted him one day after school, he was with his girlfriend, Madison, Madison,and I demand why he took my work.

He just laughed at me, while Madison , threatened me that if I told anyone about what happened, she would make sure the rest of my year a living hell.

It was the last thing I needed, so I let it go. I just wanted to finish my senior off and start a new in college.

I walked away but a minute later I found myself in the school fountain, drenched like a wet dog. The next day I found out it was as videotaped and played around the school for everyone to see.

I can feel the tears prickle in my eyes at the memory that I had hoped I squashed down forever.

God, I really hated high school.

As I keep turning the words "MOST LIKELY" scream out at me. Before I have a chance to look at it I hear a quiet chuckle behind me.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" He smiled, "are you coming back to bed?" He walks closer to me looking over my shoulder. "What are you reading?"

I close the yearbook and show him the cover "CLASS OF 2007" shines back at him.

"I didn't know you had this,"

"High schools not really something I want to remember, if you know what I mean" I reply. Turning back to the most likely page I see myself in what I remember to be the school's library under a pile of books. Under the picture was the writing "most likely to become a librarian". I sigh they got it half right.

Christian comes up behind me and looks at the picture of me and smiles. "Beautiful even then, now you're just my sexy little librarian, maybe we should do some role playing when we get back" he smiles down at me. He always knows just what to say.

"So I checked with Andrea and I can't make the Welcome Picnic but I can come to the dinner afterwards, how does that sound?" he asks.

"Well, it looks like we are going to my high school reunion, this is going to be some much fun," I say, Christian ignoring my sarcasm.


	2. Ana Chapter 2: The Journey

**Author Note: I made a mistake with Teddy's age, he should be 6 not 8. I have fixed it in Chapter 1, so no need to go back and re read, unless you want too ;)**

Chapter 2

Montesano WA

Saturday 17 June 2017

Apov

It's Saturday morning and the kids and I are on the road heading to Montesano. We were going to leave last night, if Christian was going to be with us. However, there was no way I was going to spend the whole night with my beautiful husband. The man really knows how to keep my mind off things, but now driving down the highway, my anxiety starts, realizing again, I'm going back to a place I rather forget.

 _Why am I doing this again? Oh, yeah, to show all those who once made fun of little Ana Steele, has turned her life around, to one of the most influential woman in Washington_.

I'm driving my new 2017 Audi Q7 that I bought for myself, after my last author, George Simmons, made the New York Best seller's list. An author who I've been working with for two years to get his manuscript finished for publishing. After all the headaches and late hours, I earned it.

Teddy and Phoebe are watching Aladdin on the DVD players in the head rests. I smile every time one of them starts singing along. Brings back memories of when I was a kid and would belt, "A whole new world" from the top of my lungs, and drove my parents crazy.

I grip the steering wheel, as the memories of my past circle my brain. The nerves are getting the best of me. Deep down I still feel like that awkward teenage with no friends.

"Okay, Ana relax. You are a strong, successful CEO, a wife and a mother. You look after hundreds of employees and you make millions a year. You have a gorgeous husband, that women just trip over their feet to look at him, and the most perfect 2.5 kids, anyone could ask for. You can do this!" My pep talk helps a little,I can't believe I am doing this without Christian. He's my rock, my other half. He makes me feel strong, confident and powerful. I know he'll be there tonight but it still makes me uneasy.

I am following behind Reynolds and Sawyer, as they drive the other Audi.

 _Can't go anywhere without my shadows._

Every now and then I can see Reynolds turning around and checking on us.

The 2 hour drive seems to go too quick for my liking. Now that I'm here, I know there's no turning back now.

You can do this, Ana. It's been ten years, maybe they've grown up too. I scoff at the thought.

We arrive at the hotel at around 9:30am. As I get Phoebe out of the car I notice the concierge walking towards us. "Welcome Mrs. Grey, my name is Roger we spoke on the phone."

Roger, the ultimate kiss ass, even on the phone he was asking question, after question about things I didn't care about. What color sheets would you like? What type of bath soap would you like? Christian finds it funny that I still can't get used to the constant presence of brown noses, but to me, I'm still Ana from this small town. Just with several more zeros at the end of my name.

I make my way into our room, it's pretty small, compared to what I'm used to now. It has two rooms and a door in between so that's all that matters. Sawyer and Reynolds have the rooms on either side of us and I dismiss them, so I can get me and the kids ready for the family picnic.

I start by giving the kids a bath, I know that the kids will splash me so I make no attempt to get change. Once they are bathed I put out a cute blue Burberry Mini Camber Short Sleeve Shirt and black Versace Greca Detail Cargo Shorts on Teddy's bed. He stays in the bathroom to do his hair, like Uncle Elliot showed him. At the age of six, Elliot thinks it's the right time for him to learn to pick up girls.

Phoebe was a different story, she had been very picky lately about what she wears. She is turning into her Auntie Mia, I smile even though sometimes she drives me up the wall. I am dressing Phoebe in a Zimmermann Swim Tropicale Bow Dress and a Kate Spade New York dot hooded raincoat.

I put them in front of the TV and text Sawyer to let him know that I'll be in the shower. As I stand under the hot spray I think more about my time in high school. I remember when I started freshman year and I made a friend on my first day. Her name was Alice, we both shared a love for Jane Austen and you could often find us hiding under my bed reading the same book with a flashlight. Then everything changed over the summer between freshman and sophomore year, I went to stay with Carla for the summer and came back to a completely different person. I later found out that Madison; told her that I slept with her crush, Jenson, and for some reason she believed it. She was the only friend I had in high school, I was the nerd that hung out with teachers. The one you only wanted to talk to when you needed a good project partner.

No one cared that I couldn't look at myself in the mirror because I hated what I saw. I didn't want to be a mousy little girl with no friends. It wasn't until I met Kate and she showed me what a real friend is. That I understood that friendship, is about making you better not tearing you down. Supporting you, having your back, and be a shoulder to cry on. Thanks to Kate I was able to break out of my shell a little. It wasn't till meeting Christian, that I completely hatched, and the real Anastasia came alive.

I am pulled out of my musings by my phone ringing on the bathroom sink

"Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon echoes off the walls of the bathroom.

 _Cheeky Christian always changing my ringtone._

"Go ahead caller, you're on the air," I say putting him on speaker phone.

His oh, so sexy chuckle can be heard throughout the bathroom. "Hello, beautiful. How was the drive?"

"It was okay, no traffic, but I think Reynolds has a crush on me. You see it was the funniest thing, every 10 miles or so he would turn and inspect my… Vehicle," I joke, knowing he won't like what I am saying.

"He better not be," Christian growls.

I laugh, because even after seven years of marriage, I can still make him jealous of someone he would never in a million years have to worry about.

"How is Portland?" I ask

"Boring without you," he replies.

"Well, I am about to find something to wear and take our children to the Family Reunion Picnic. Phoebe looks so cute in her little dress and Teddy looks so much like you in his Burberry shirt. Makes me want you here even more," I smile, "You know to practice for baby number four."

"Why don't we finish cooking number three, before we put number four in there?"

"I suppose." I grin. For a man that was afraid to be a father, sure likes the idea of keeping me knocked up. "Speaking of kids, why don't you talk to them while I find something to wear?"

I wrap my robe around my body and head to the small living area where the kids are.

"Yeah, let me talk to the little rascals."

"Teddy, daddy is on the phone." I tell him as I had him my cell phone. "Just make sure your sister gets a turn."

"DADDY!" Exclaims Teddy. "We got to ride in mommy's new car today, and Reynolds let me carry my suitcase into the hotel room. This place isn't very nice, not like the hotel when we went to Disneyland for my Birthday. There's no Mickey here," I can practically hear Teddy's frown.

I get back to the task at hand. I open my suitcase and I'm pleasantly surprised to see two garment bags sitting on the top of the rest of my clothes.

 **I thought you'd have trouble figuring out what to where.**

 **So, I called Caroline a few days ago and she picked out two lovely outfits for today.**

 **Remember I love you**

 **C x**

I smile and open the first bag to see a pair of new Valentino rockstud skinny jeans and a blue eleanor silk blouse. I pair it with some blue Valentino espadrille wedges. I know I look good and I always feel better when Christian dresses me, it makes me feel like a princess.

I feel a tug on my jeans and see Teddy holding my phone up to me, "Mommy you look pretty," he says handing me the phone. I give him a kiss on his head and he goes back to the living area.

I smile and place the phone back to my ear, "Did you find my surprise?" He asks.

"Yes I did, thank you Mr. Grey. I did bring clothes you know, but I do like my new Valentino Jeans. I think you'll enjoy taking them off me more," I whisper seductively.

I can hear him smiling on the other end of the phone, "I look forward to it baby. I have to go now, beautiful. I'll see you tonight. Laters baby,"

I smile as I put the phone on the bed, he always knows how to make me feel better.

X-X-X-X-X

I decide that I don't want security to be on full display at the picnic, so we take two cars. I have Sawyer and Reynolds dress in exercise clothes so, they just look like to friends working out together.

The drive to the park only took a few minutes and I noticed that the picnic was already in full swing. I take out my trusty Berkin bag and start unbuckling Phoebe's car seat. I know Teddy hasn't moved yet because he was taught to never leave the car unless he was with someone. He learned the hard way when he opened the door,only to be hounded by paps, tripped and almost broke his arm. I don't think I've ever seen Christian lose it like he did that day.

Once the kids are out of the car, I make my way to the large "Welcome!" sign with the school "M" on it.

I notice the seat is unoccupied so I just start searching "g" for my name. I frown, Gregory, George, Gilmore, but no Grey.

"OH MY GOD! Little Anastasia Steele is that you?" I hear behind me.

I turn around and see the last person I'd hoped to be here, Madison Mitchell. Wearing what could only remind me of Daisy Duke. Shorts that are practically riding up her ass crack and a tube top, that makes me feel like I need to cover Teddy's eyes.

"Hi, Maddy? Right?" I say, remembering she hated being called that.

"Yes, Madison Mitchell, well it's Stuart now. Billy and I got married a few years ago and had the nicest little ceremony at a restaurant in Seattle called the "Mile High Club", but no one here seems to have heard of it before"

I raise an eyebrow at the blatant name drop she is trying to pull. Wonder what she would think when she finds out I own it. However, I don't remember the head chef, Philip, telling me about a wedding he did at our restaurant. I shrug and look back at Madison who is still talking, boosting about something.

I glance back down at the name cards,still trying to find my name. Madison walks in front of the table handing me a name tag that reads "Anastasia Steele". It's so weird seeing that as I hadn't been Steele in seven years, I know Kate still calls me Steele, but it's something different to see it in print like that.

"Mommy. You Grey, not Steele. That's what daddy always tells Auntie Kate." Teddy tells me pointing to my name tag.

Madison looks down at Teddy like he would be gum on the bottom of her show. She makes a snorting sound out of her nose.

 _Very classy._

"Grey huh? Well I'm sorry. I must've missed that RSVP. Oh, wait now I remember, I didn't get yours. I simply printed it just in case, you know, forgot." She waves her hand around.

"Oh sorry, I only got the invite last week.I had to change my schedule to be here now. We were supposed to be in Portland with my husband, but instead we came here and my husband is coming this afternoon," I smile brightly

"Oh well… I look forward to meeting him. I never did get his name, I'll need to make a name card for later."

"Oh, It's Christian… Christian Grey." I smile. I watch for a second to watch the surprise look on her face. She knows exactly who my husband is.

I turn around and gather Phoebe in my arms. When I look over I notice another girl walking over to Madison.

"Was that Ana Steele?" The girl whispers to Madison.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Two kids and a handbag worth more than my house?"

I smirk, ignoring the rest of the conversation and head towards the party.


	3. Ana Chapter 3: The Park

Chapter 3

Saturday 17 June 2017

Montesano WA

Kelsey Park

Apov

I start to make my way over to the other people I assumed were part of the reunion. I try and recognise anyone I went to school with, as I put down a picnic blanket.

I'm thankful for Gail for preparing this picnic lunch for us, because I was so nervous this morning I didn't even think about lunch. She packed the kids individual fruit cups, homemade kale chips and sandwiches. For me she packed me what looks like a roasted cauliflower chickpea salad for me.

I sit the basket down and let the kids run around. Teddy goes straight to the play equipment and Phoebe watches me for a few seconds before going over to the seesaw to play with a little boy in blue overalls.

I turn around and am startled by a redheaded woman dressed in a nice pink summer dress. What shocked me the most was her large breasts that were almost popping out of her dress, "Oh my goodness, Ana is that you!" She says going in for an awkward hug.

"Hi," I smile back, "I'm sorry I'm having trouble placing you,"

"It's me Lucy… Lucy Gilmore, well it's Patterson now. I got married around 2 years ago. I see you've also had some work done," she said, pointing at my boobs.

I look down at where she is pointing and notice she is also checking out the rest of my body.

"Excuse _me?"_

"They look fantastic. I mean you used to be as flat as a board." She giggles. "Who did your work? Was it Dr. Austin?"

"I haven't had any work down." I snap. "These are natural…" I hear her hmmm like she doesn't believe me and I roll my eyes. "No they're just baby boobs, they get so big when I'm pregnant" I smirk.

"Well, that's a surprise," she says looking around the area I laid my blanket down, ignoring my comment. "I notice you didn't bring a man with you, where's your husband today? Or did he leave you after you fell pregnant?" She says in condescending voice and giving me a fake pout. "Because looking at your kids, you can tell they have 2 different fathers."

 _Oh no the bitch didn't._

I start to see red as Lucy pretends to look down at her nails and instead of the fury in my eyes.

"Wow Lucy, I like your very imaginative assumptions. I am sure that your husband married you for the brains. I mean they would have had to transfer some from your head into you chest in order to make them that big."

"Well… I …" she huffs, and can't seem to find a witty comeback. So she stomps her foot and walks towards an older looking gentleman, with salt and pepper hair, who she kisses on the lips and jumps into his arms. I watch as he struggles to keep her balanced. I don't think he was expecting that.

 _The guy is probably old enough to be her father. Can we say trophy wife?_

A little while later I am feeding the kids lunch and I hear a soft voice from behind me, "Ana is that you? It's so good to see you. I don't know if you remember me, but it's Alice. We used to hang out and read all the time freshman year."

"Hi Alice, of course, I remember you. How could I forget? I mean you were my only friend in high school, till you dissed me over some sick lies. Yeah, I remember." I grit out.

She looks at the ground, her face glows red and I can see the shame in her eyes when she looks back at me. I give her a minute to collect her thoughts. I knew it was a big possibility that I would see her here and I kept telling myself that I would hear her out. Now that she is in front of me and can't help but want to forgive her. She looks so forlorn.

We were kids, easily influenced by the masses. When you're a teenager you might do anything to just to fit in. Even if it means throwing a good friend under the bus to do it. She may never be my friend again. We might never exchange stories or go to the movies together, but I'm a big enough person to give forgiveness to a person that genuinely means it.

"I have wanted to apologise for the longest time." she starts. "I was a dumb kid, I wanted to fit in so badly. Madison offered to take me under her wing after she fed me that lie about you sleeping with Jensen." she pauses then laughs softy. " Because I believed the lies, I lost a good friend over it. I'm sorry. I should've known Madison was vile. She kicked me to the curb at the end of senior year. Anyways, I tried to look you up on Facebook and few times and then I saw you in the Seattle Nooz and I knew it way too late, because I didn't want you to think I was only making up with you because of your money,"

I smile at her and pat the spot next to me on the blanket. "I accept your apology, I forgave you a long time ago."

She smiles at me and turns towards to kids, "Theses must be Theodore and Phoebe, and they are so cute. She looks just like you," she exclaims.

"Teddy, Phoebe, I want you to meet an old friend of mommy's. Her name is Alice. Can you say hi?" They smile and wave but go straight back to their lunch. "Sorry, food is very important, they get that from their daddy."

"Speaking of their dad, you have to tell me how you bagged Seattle's most eligible bachelor?" Alice looks at me with big brown eyes. I throw her a questionable look.

 _Kate is the only one to get away with saying stuff like that._

I force a smile at her but don't elaborate on anything.

"Oh, my god. I'm sorry. That's such a catty thing to say. I mean, I can see how happy you two are. I followed you both when you got married. That's how long I've been wanting to talk to you. You're the envy of most women." She smiles brightly and I know she wasn't trying to be a bitch, but actually happy for me. "I read something not that long ago, and all he talked about you and the kids. I even had to turn to my husband and ask why he doesn't talk about me like that?" She giggles.

"All I can say is he's pretty special." I blush, I know how lucky I am.

She then starts telling me about how she married Dean Gardener, straight after college and they run a small Grocery store in town and have a four-year-old son named Justin. She points him out and I notice it was the little boy Phoebe was playing with earlier.

After lunch finishes, the kids go back to playing and Alice takes my hand, pulling me towards a crowd of people chatting in front of the play ground.

"Hey everybody, does anyone remember Anastasia Steele?" She smiles, "Ana, this is everyone,"

I smile at everyone and notice a couple of people look me up and down. The only thing I can think is that I'm glad Christian isn't here to let out his little green monster.

 _Man or women, he doesn't like anyone checking me out. Maybe, one day he'll learn to control that part of him._

"So Ana, Lucy told me you're expecting your third child?" One woman asks, and I have no memory of who she is.

"Yes, we are due late November, early December. We haven't found out what we are having yet, but I think it's another boy," I grin and brush my hand over my stomach.

"So, those two running around are yours too? Your son is very well behaved," another woman comments, I think her name was Jennifer.

"Thanks, Teddy is just like his father. He is very respectful and loves copying everything Christian does." I reply.

"Speaking of your husband. Where is the elusive Christian Grey? At home with his sidepiece? That's what the Nooz said a few weeks ago, I remember the headline "CHRISTIAN GREY, SPOTTED HAVING DINNER WITH MYSTERIOUS WOMAN." Someone behind me says.

Yes, I remember that article. Christian and I were having dinner, but we were doing a little role-playing. I was wearing a black wig and playing secretary. I have to try not to blush of the delicious memories of my husband dragging me to a hotel and having his dirty way with me.

The next day our pictures were splashed all over the tabloids. We made a statement and had it retracted, but after seven years in the spotlight, I know nobody reads the corrections. You just have to learn to ignore it.

I turn to see Madison smirking at me. I smile at her because I know what see is trying to do.

I _thought she didn't know who I was?_

"Well, _Maddy,_ if you read something more established then some trashy tabloid that has no merit behind their statements. You would know that in that picture was me. You see my husband and I are still so hot with each other, we like to play around. Any idiot would be able to tell it was me. But, then people like you are to dumb to see that." I spit at her.

"He doesn't need anyone else, especially women with their own flotation devices." I direct at Lucy who is standing behind Madison.

The crowd of people around me gasps, a couple chuckle, and one-person even yells, "You tell them."

I don't know where this confidence is coming from, but I feel extremely brave right now.

I turn back to Alice and her friends. I wink at Alice as I walk back towards my picnic basket for a drink.

"Girlllllll! That was the best come back I have ever heard," I turn and I am surprised to see Jensen, sitting on the blanket next to me. "I have never been so happy to be in this butt fuck of a town in my life. And look at you little Ana Steele, you definitely have made a name for yourself, and if I do say so myself you are one fine looking M.I.L.F if I've ever seen one," his statement causes my cheeks to heat up.

"JENSEN! Oh my god, you haven't changed a bit." I tell him. In high school he was always the most tolerable. He would try and pair with me so I didn't get stuck doing all the work, with some slacker. Like me, his self-esteem was distorted and he didn't want to be seen as weak or less popular.

"Other than the fact that I am gayer than Elton John at Mardi Gra, you mean?"

I smile, I wonder if Alice knew that he was gay?

I sit there talking to Jensen for what feels like hours. Every now and then I would see Sawyer glancing up at Jensen, with a crooked smile, from his place where him and Reynolds have been playing soccer for the past few hours.

I notice that most people have left to get ready for tonight so I grab Jensen's hand and move towards my CPO.

"Jensen, I'd like you to meet my CPO, Luke Sawyer. Luke, this is Jensen Young,"

"Why hello _handsome_ ," I see Sawyer blush under Jensen's flirty words.

I smile and motion to Reynolds that we should probably get going. I load Phoebe into the car first and before I even get Teddy into the car she is already asleep in the back seat. Teddy also falls asleep pretty quickly. I think the only time they stopped moving, was to eat.

I wait a few minutes and I watch as Sawyer and Jensen exchange numbers. They're both blushing, how cute.

I drive back to the hotel in silence and think that today wasn't so bad after all.

x-x-x-x-x

I get back to the room and notice a "Do Not Disturb" sign on my door.

 _I don't remember putting that there_.

I'm carrying Phoebe and Reynolds is carrying Teddy. I put them and their room and when I walk into my room, I see the best site I could possibly dream up.

Christian Grey laying on the bed. Shirtless and smiling.

"Why hello beautiful, what's this I hear about you needed help to remove some Jeans?"


	4. Ana Chapter 4: The Bathroom

Chapter 4

Saturday 17 June 2017

Montesano WA

APOV

I look at my sexy husband up and down. It feels like I haven't seen him in months not hours.

"You're here." I gleam.

"Taylor and I got in earlier than expected. I couldn't wait to see you."

Christian gets off the bed and walks towards me.I close the door behind me and I jump into Christian's arms. I give him a heartfelt kiss, poring just how much I missed him today into it.

He turns with me still in his arms and throws me onto the bed. My blouse raises slightly and he crawls towards me stopping at my stomach to greet our child. "Hello Baby, daddy missed you and your mommy today. So cover your ears because I am going to make mommy make some loud noises, that aren't good for your little ears. " he places one last kiss and moves up to my face.

He passionately kisses me again and starts to work his way down my neck. I start to undo the button on my jeans. He grabs my hand stopping me, looking up at me. His eyes darkening with carnal lust "This is my job," he says, removing my hands. He pops the button on my jeans and slowing unzips the zipper, placing one last kiss on my stomach.

He takes the hem of my jeans and pulls them down my legs. He tosses them to the floor and leaves me in my thong. He smirks at the tiny scrap of lace material covering my sex.

I know exactly what that smirk means. I'm going to be losing another pair of panties.

 _The man really should buy stock in underwear. We might be the biggest consumer in women's undergarments._

And sure enough, his index finger hooks in the band of my thong and with a hard tug, they are nothing but scrap.

He buries his face into my sex as his tongue starts to work me over. I still don't know how this man can make me come with almost just a flick of his tongue.

He's sucking hard on my swollen clit and works to fingers in and out of me. My hand finds its way into his hair, and I tug on it, encouraging him to keep going.

I feel my orgasm hit me with full force as I scream out Christian's name.

As I come down from my high, I see Christian grinning like the cat that just ate the Canary.

"Well, Mrs. Grey now that you are taken care of,I say we move this to the bathroom, so I get you more dirty, before getting you clean."

Christian grabs me by the waist, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me into the bathroom. He places me on the counter and proceeds to remove my blouse and bra, before turning on the water. As he waits for the water to warm up, he strips off his pants, and carries me into the shower. It's not as large at the one at home but we still fit.

Christian something's make the comment that we could fit into the smallest of space as long as we held onto each other. We once had sex in our small outdoor shower in the house on the sound just so Christian could prove we could.

My body is still wrapped around Christian, as the hot spray hits my back. As the water beats down on my back, I can feel some of the stress of the day melt away.

His mouth latches to my neck as he pushes me into the wall. The stream of the water now falling over both of us. I can feel as he grabs his dick, rubbing it over my wet folds, before slowly sinking into me.

Christian has a grip on my ass as he rocks me back and forth. His mouth latches onto my sensitive nipples and I can feel myself close to composting. With a slight tug with his teeth on my nipple, I lose it and my walls contract around him.

"Oh, baby. You came." Christian growls, "Give me one more. This time together…"

I'm holding onto Christian tightly around his neck, as he pounds into me, relentlessly. I'm still riding out my orgasm and I'm trying to keep my moans down, knowing that they echo off the walls.

 _This isn't our soundproofed bedroom/bathroom like at home._

Our lips connect together, as the cool title presses into my back and Christian keeps rocking in and out of me. I open my eyes so I can look at him. He must feel my eyes on him and he opens his, to look at me. I can see nothing but his love for me shining in his eyes. It sends tingles to my core and I can feel myself build again.

"Hold it, Ana. Not yet…" Christian grunts his eyes never leaving mine. Grabbing a tighter hold on my ass, he slams into me harder and harder. My nails dig into his back, as I try to hold myself up. "NOW!" he grumbles and I fall apart again and he follows shooting his hot load inside of me..

"You sure know how to greet a woman don't you, Mr. Grey?" I say after catching my breath.

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey."

He smirks at me and slowly places me on to the ground. I have to keep my arms around him, to keep my balance. Christian takes the rag and starts cleaning my body off, knowing full well, I don't have the energy to do it.

Christian helps me out of the shower and wraps a towel around me. He then proceeds to grab my hair dryer and my hair brush. As he brushes and dries my hair for me, I relax into his touch, it makes me know that I am loved and cherished.

"How was the picnic?" His voice breaks me out of my quiet heaven.

I groan, "it was fine for the most part. I found out some people never change." I shrug my shoulders.

"So, that bad huh?"

"No, just one or two girls. I think I was able to make a couple amends too. Remember, how I told you about my friend, Alice." I see him nod in the mirror. "Well, we were able to bury the hatchet. So, at least one positive out of today."

"And these other two girls?"

"What can I say? I think they're still trying to find something to bully me about. It's like they never grew up past high school. But, I won't let them win." I state firmly.

 _I can't. I won't. I can't go back to what I was._

He hums, not saying anything while looking at me in the mirror. He kisses my hair and sits down the brush.

He runs his hands down my shoulders and lays little kisses on my naked back. "I have I ever told you how wonderful, strong and special you are?" he tells me, leaving goosebumps on my skin, as he trails light kisses everywhere my skin is exposed.

"Everyday, Mr. Grey." I grin, turning to kiss him.

He makes it so easy to believe. What he thinks is surely all that matters.

With one last kiss on my lips, he leaves the bathroom to get ready. Knowing full well, if he stayed any longer, we would never make it to the dinner.

I stare in the mirror and smile. I love who I've become. I love my life. However, there's still this nagging feeling in the back of head. The little mousy seventeen year old, that feels inadequate.

I shake it off and I start my makeup. I apply a little smokey eye makeup and my new favorite lipstick; Benefit beyond Sexy lipstick & liner in one in Lusty Rose.

Slipping on my robe, I notice Christian missing and move into the kids bedroom, figuring that's where he ran off to. When I enter the room, my heart swells at the site of Christian laying on the bed with Teddy resting his head on his lap and Phoebe hugging him across the chest. He is shirtless, and in only his suit pants.

He's come a long way since the man that couldn't bare to be touched on his chest. Or the man that never thought he could be a father. I'm not the only one that has done some growing in the last seven years.

He gives me his panty dropping smile and I move Teddy's feet to lay next to him. I give Phoebe a kiss on the forehead and Christian a peck on the lips.

 _This is all I need._

Christian glances at his watch, "We need to finish getting ready." he says nudging me.

I sigh as Christian and I get off the bed and leave the kids to whatever they were watching. Going back to our bedroom, I open the 2nd garment bag to show a beautiful Navy Monique Lhuillier Strapless Sequined Mermaid Gown, with nude Alexander McQueen Heart Knuckle Short Box Clutch Bag, and matching Christian Louboutin Uptown d'Orsay pumps.

I sit to do up my shoe, but before I could get it on my foot,Christian grabs my heel and starts to buckle them; his hands gliding up my calf a little more than necessary. It's then I notice that his suit is the same color as my dress. He's wearing a Dolce and Gabbana three piece suit coupled with a white shirt and my favorite tie. Even after seven years he still kept the tie, he doesn't wear it as much now but it still makes my knees weak.

I stand up and can't help but think that we look _hot_. Christian puts his hands on my belly, the slight bump can just be noticed under the dress. I know that's why he choose it and I can't help but smile. He loves showing my belly off when I'm pregnant. I think we will be turning some heads tonight.

I see him text Taylor that we are ready to go and all three of our CPOs come into the room. Reynolds was actually working as his sisters Manny, before he was recruited by Taylor to come work for us. After he left the Marines, he had a lot of trouble finding a job so he was helping his family with any type of job they needed him to do. So it helped when we have these short trips, he often stays with the kids. The kids adore Manny Reynolds. He plays dress up with Phoebe or dragons and pirates with Teddy. There has been more than once when we have gotten home and the three of them asleep on the large lounge in the cinema room.

 _He's kind of like a transformer. Rough and tough CPO in the mornings. Soft and cuddly manny in the evenings_

We kiss the kids goodbye and after was seems like a hundred kisses and hugs, we're off.

Christian drives my new Audi to the venue and he hasn't let go of hand the whole trip. I am nervous of what the vultures will do to Christian.

 _I should be used to it._

I can just see Lucy rubbing her fake boobs all over Christian or Madison telling him how much of a loser I was in high school. I inwardly roll my eyes at the thought.

"I wish I brought the R8," Christian says. I can't help but think that the R8 would have made a better entrance than this one, even though I love my Q7.

The formal event is being held at the same place as the Prom,which seems a bit cliche. However, considering I didn't make it to Prom it doesn't really matter in the long end.

 _Plus, I have my dream date on my arm this time._

We park the car and indicated to Taylor and Sawyer to keep a low profile. However, knowing Jensen, I don't think Sawyer will stay inconspicuous for very long.

As we walk in, I feel Christian's hand move from my back to my waist. He pulls me closer and I see that all eyes are on us.

Jensen comes towards me and pulls me into a bear hug and spins me around. I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips. I hear Christian growl behind me, as Jensen puts me down and puts my hand up for a twill.

He drops my hand and turns his attention to Christian. He then looks Christian and down and now it's my turn to growl.I shoot daggers at Jensen, but I don't think he notices. Not that he would really care, and I release a little chuckle, wondering what I'm getting so jealous about.

 _All the years with Christian are rubbing off on me._

"Where have you to been all my life? _Girl,_ those Louboutin are amazing and that hand bag. You look fabulous. I can feel the envy radiating off all the bitchy heifers from earlier." He turns to Christian, "And you are one tall drink of water. I will say you wear Dolce better than anyone I have ever seen,"

I look up at Christian and he looks shocked, and maybe even a little amused.

"Jensen Young, I'd like you to meet my husband,Christian Grey,"

They shake hands and then Christian's automatically go back to my waist. I can see Christian getting uncomfortable under Jensen eyeing him like a piece of meat.

Secretly, _I think he eats it all up._

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Young," he replies.

"Oh please, Christian call me Jensen, such a pleasure to meet you," Jensen smiles and I see his eye catch something or someone behind us. I glance back and see Sawyer.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go start some future, life long plans." He winks at me. "We'll chat later, lovies." and with that he's off.

"Well, he was- interesting." Christian muses.

"Yes, but he was one of the good ones back in the day."

"Shall we." He pulls me closer and kisses my temple.

We continue to walk into the hall and I notice a lot more people were here tonight then at the picnic. Today must have been a lot of people with kids. I notice Alice and Dean talking to a few people, Lucy with her sugar daddy standing wand Billy Stuart. She was making large gestures and rubbing her breasts again, as a way to faunt them more. Dean and Billy can't help but to direct their eyes to the oversized homing beacons. They're completely ignoring the looks Lucy's husband was giving them.

I also spot Madison, who I am disappointed to see coming straight towards me.

 _What does this bitch want now? Just leave me alone._

"Oh Ana, you came, I'm just surprised you found a sitter in time," she says to me, but her eyes roam up and down my husband.

"Hi _Maddy" I_ bite out to grab her attention, and she looks up at me with a disgusted look on her face _._ "We actually brought the Manny with us, so it's all good, you know, planned ahead."

"Manny, huh? Getting something on the side are we? " she raises her eyebrows suggestively at me.

I roll my eyes and touch Christian on the arm because I know he wants to say something. I just don't want to cause a scene. "Christian Grey, how nice to meet you, Ana has told me so much about you, my name is Madison Stuart,"

This time Christian raises an eyebrow at her audacity. "Hello Mrs. Stuart, Ana has also told me all about you," he replies.

"Oh please call me Madison" She bats her eyes and put her palm up to him.

 _What do you want him to do, kiss it?_

"Christian I'm sure we are going to be great friends" she says her voice, sickly sweet. I feel Christian tense up next to me. I'm sure thinking he much rather have Jensen attention, then the she-witch here.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. _Stevens_ , but that wouldn't be appropriate," he replies, I'm sure messing her name up on purpose, before guiding me away from her in the direction of the bar.

"She's something…"Christian muses.

"You have no idea." I mutter.

As we order our drinks, a diet coke for me, and a rum and coke for Christian. We stand at the bar and look around again at the crowd of people.

Were there really this many people in my graduating class. I'm looking around to see if there is anyone else I might know that I don't want to throw over a bridge. So, far… nada.

That's when Alice and Dean approach us and Alice gives me a wave. She notices Christian and blushes. "Hi Ana," she says shyly

Christian sure has that effect on women.

"Christian, this is Alice the friend I was telling you about, and this is her husband, Dean."

He shakes both their hands and we head to a table to sit down.

Once seated a few more of Alice's friends come and sit down with us. There is now a full table of people.I can only imagine that is it Christian present that has pulled all theses people into our tables orbit.

 _Because I highly doubt it's me they wanted to see._

"So Christian, Ana was saying you were coming from Portland, how was the traffic? It can be hell some afternoons," asks Dean, the small talk easing the tension from the table.

"I wouldn't know I came down in my new helicopter. It was my first time flyinf her, Ana brought me Papa Tango as an early Father's Day present." he beams. It was great to see his younger side come out whenever he spoke about his passions.

"Misses, sure likes to spend your money, hey Grey?" Says one of the guys sitting next to Alice. I think his wife was in my class.

"Hardly. My wife holds her own. I think she made a profit of about 56 million last quarter, right, baby?" Christian beams at me, I blush under his gaze and nod my head.

"And what is it that you do Ana?" Madison interprets. I didn't even know she was listening or when she even came over.

"I'm head editor and CEO of Grey Publishing. I've looked after it for about 7 years," I reply.

"Well, I suppose; most likely to become a librarian was an acute description for you. Even ten years ago."

Christian smirked, "Oh, we've had some fun with that assumption, haven't we beautiful?" he says suggestively, pushing my hair behind my ear, and I can feel my cheeks heat up under his intense star.

I know Christian is doing it on purpose to make Madison jealous. But I now can't help think of Christian the other night, taking me on the desk in our library, spanking me with a ruler for not doing a good job with putting the books in alphabetical order. I squeeze my legs together at the delicious thought.

A little while later, I excuse myself to the bathroom. Christian is lost in a conversation with another gentleman about the positives of solar energy in our everyday lives. Alice comes with me and we continue to chat. After we finish we go to open the door and realize it won't open. Like there's something heavy against it, keeping it closed.. Someone has locked us in the bathroom.

Alice and I bang on the door, but in music outside must be too loud. I start to get angry, who would lock us in a bathroom? It's like being in high school all over again. How could I think this time around could be different. I am so stupid. Why did I think I could come back here changed and get a little respect. Why did I think being Christian would protect me? Why did I even come back?

Tears of frustration run down my cheeks, or maybe it's the pregnancy hormones. Whatever it is, I feel so overwhelmed. Alice tries to comfort me, but all I want is Christian. All I want to leave Montesano and never come back. Go back to where I'm happy and accepted for who I am.


	5. Ana Chapter 5: The Party

**Author Note:**

 **There is a point at the end of this chapter that will make more sense if you know what Ana's Clutch looks like so please google "Alexander McQueen Heart Knuckle Short Box Clutch Bag".**

Chapter 5

Saturday 17 June 2017

Montesano WA

APOV

I can hear Alice trying to comfort me, but all I think about is how stupid I was, to believe that any of these people could change.

I try and regain myself, as best as I can in this situation. I wipe my face with a paper towel and reapply my lipstick. You can't let them win, Ana. Shake it off. There is a room full of women out there Ana, one of them has to go to the bathroom sometime. But, I had to pick the bathroom furthest away from everything.

Over the years, if there isn't any known threats, which there wasn't here; besides a couple of bitches, we tend to not have Taylor and Sawyer hover. Like I don't need to be followed to the bathroom. Well, I guess we're going back to the old days after this.

Nothing was supposed to happen here.

Then I remember that it's not 2007 anymore. I have a cell phone.

 _Duh, Ana!_

I pull it out and try and ring Christian. It goes to voicemail, something is wrong, because Christian always answers my calls.

I decide to try Sawyer who picks up after one ring, "Ana? Are you okay?"

He asks concerned for me. I never ring him when we are at events, _there is never any need_.

"Someone has locked us in the bathroom, we are on the right side of the hall. Can you please come and open the door?"

"What do you mean someone locked you in the bathroom, where is Mr. Grey?". I can hear him raise his voice slightly, _he must be talking to Taylor._

"Mrs. Grey, who is with you?" Sawyer asks through the door.

I know he thinks it's serious situation, he only calls me, Mrs. Grey, when I'm in trouble.

"I have Alice with me. We're ok." I confirm with him.

It only takes a matter of another minute before I hear shuffling in front of the door. I'm sure removing whatever was in the way. Sawyer barges into the bathroom and I almost expected to see his gun.

And the thought only makes me laugh. Alright, Ana. Now it's time to get it together. It's pay back time.

CPOV

"Christian, you have to come quickly. Ana just collapsed in the bathroom, I think it might be the baby," Comes Lucy's voice from behind me.

I follow her and it's not long before I notice her taking me into an unused office, instead of the bathroom where I thought Ana was.

She slams the door behind her and leans against it, before locking it. "I've been waiting all night to have you to myself." She purrs.

 _Fuck!_

"So Christian tell me, does your wife satisfy your every need? Because I know an ex of yours. Who says it took a lot to please you." I stare at Lucy in horror, I think back in my brain. _Did I have a sub from Montesano?_

Fucking hell, this bitch knows about my lifestyle.

"I have no idea what you speak of Mrs. Patterson." I try to blow her off.

"Does the name Julia Whitmore, ring any bells?" She asks.

I haven't heard that name in over eight years.

"I can tell by the look on your face, you do. You see, I knew all about little Ana Steele being married to you. I knew it was just my luck that you would be here tonight. I can please you a hell of a lot more then that mousy girl you married."

I try to keep the vomit from rising in my throat. What are the fucking chances that my past even comes to haunt me even at my wife's reunion. I need to keep her talking.I need to figure out if it's just more then me that she wants.

Right now, the exposure to my past will not only hurt maybe my company, but most important my family. My kids are old enough; where they understand the world around them. The last thing they need to know is there father used to practice in BDSM.

Elena has been gone for years, she's busy being someone's bitch in prison. I was able to keep my name out of her trial, even if I was the one who helped put her away

"What do you want?" I ask like I don't really care.

"Well, you." She points at me.

I roll my eyes, "That's never going to happen Mrs. Patterson."

"I mean I think we could do some kind of trade for my silence. You see I used to visit a small Sex Club in Tacoma, I started when I was about seventeen. I would go and just watch, and then one day when I was about eighteen, I meant Julia, she was this lovely sub who started to train me. I was the best, every guy I there wanted a piece of me. And then I saw you, you'd take command of the whole room and I wanted you to have , the thoughts I had" she pants. "but when the time came you left me high and dry, or wet as it was,"

I stare down at her in shock. I remember the club she is was talking about. Elena started taking me thereafter I made I made my first million. She and I didn't want the risk of being recognised.I remember who she was talking about. Julia was a "Sub for Hire" that worked mainly with new Doms so they could learn new skills.

I worked with her on and off for about four years, mainly when I wanted to try something new, I never wanted to hurt one of my subs by doing something I wasn't versed in. Then one day she asked me to try out one of the girls she had been training. I asked Elena and she told me it was a bad idea, as the girl was too green and Elena didn't believe she was in the lifestyle for the right reasons. Looking at her now I can understand why. There was not much submission in her approach to me. She was no Sub, I can tell she tops from the bottom and which is probably how she got her rich husband. Not to mention a blonde.

 _I need to get out of here and find Ana._

"So you think almost ten years later, that I would want to throw away my life. My perfect life, for you? Because you didn't get your chance with me? When more than likely if I saw you, I would have turned the other way. I would have took one look at you and been disgusted by you. Julia knew I only dated brunettes, not Blondes, NEVER Blondes" I spit out, the vile noticeable in my voice.

She obviously shirks at my tone, but not for long when she straightens up and starts rubbing her chest.

I fish my phone out of my pocket and she comes up to me and knocks it out of my hand.

"You don't mean it...you're just saying that because your wife is here. But you see, she's a little tied up right now." She licks her lips at me and my dick wants to run and hide, and crawl inside my own body, away from this predatory female.

And all I can think is what did she do with Ana.

"What did you do with my wife?" I grit out angrily. I haven't been this mad in ages. My blood is boiling and if she was a man, she would be knocked out on the ground by now.

"Like I said, she's tied up right now. Convenient that you don't keep your guards close by. Come on Mr. Grey, admit it. You want me."

I _need to get the hell out of here before I blow my lid. Now I"m kicking myself for not doing a full background check on all these people._

"Never in a million years, and you were the last person on earth, and even if there were no goats, but then after that I would ax myself before going anywhere near you " I venomously spit out

I slowly start to move to the direction of the door. She is still quite close to me and still trying to rub her breasts all over me. I feel like she's about to pounce me. I haven't been faced with this situation in eons. Yes, most women try to flirt with me, but don't try to go this far. I mean everyone knows my feelings for my wife.

 _Note to self: Ana is never allowed to get fake boobs_. _Not that she needs them. I love how the perfectly fit in my hand. How they bounce up and down when she's riding me._

 _Snap out of it, Grey. This isn't the time._

I finally make it to the door, I slowly unlock it and with my back still to the door I open it and continue backwards into the hallway. Her brain finally catches up with her and she runs towards me, before I can do anything I see as if in slow motion her heel catch on the plush carpet and she falls towards me.

Out of reflex I catch her, just as I see Ana, with what looked like half the reunion party turn the corner.

Everyone is standing gobsmacked including Ana.

Ana comes towards me and I think she is going to hit me but turns slightly and slaps Lucy _hard_ across the face.

APOV

Sawyer finally came and opened the door, Jason not far behind him. "Where's Christian?" I ask.

 _Surely they would have told him what had happen._

"We don't know Mrs. Grey, I went into the hall to find him but he wasn't there," Taylor answers.

I start walking back to the dining hall when Lucy's sugar daddy approaches me.

"Mrs. Grey, My name is Frederick Patterson, Lucy's husband. I own this building and my wife runs this hall, I believe if Mr. Grey is not on the floor he will be in there."He points to a room behind us. He looks very guilty as I continue to look him up and done.

"Why in the world would he be in there?" I snap

"My wife knew your husband from before she meet me. I believe she met your husband at some type of sex club."

My face pales. The image fills my find and makes my stomach roll.

"She is under the impression that she missed an opportunity with him as they never got the chance to "play" as she calls it."

And the relief washes over me. However, this crazy bitch knows of my husbands lifestyle. I can only picture what she would try to do with. Considering she's already shared the information with her husband.

"I thought if I was here to keep her inline there wouldn't be a problem. But it seems I was wrong, I am sorry." his reply shocks me.

"Thank you Mr. Patterson, please take us to your wife,"

I want to hit something. Preferably, a blonde blow up doll.

When we entered the hall there must have been smoke coming out of my ears because most people stopped their conversations to look at us. I don't care anymore I storm out of the room and at the direction that Frederick is pointing.

"Ana wait," I hear Alice scream behind me.

I can't think straight I need Christian, _I need my husband_.

I turn the corner and see Lucy in my husbands arms. I stop dead in my tracks, it takes my mind a second to catch up, but when it does I am PISSED. I don't think I have ever been this mad in my life. I walk towards Christian, I am not mad at him. I know he would never cheat on me, he is too loyal and would never do anything to fuck up our marriage.

 _I know him better than I know myself._

He pushes her away and she stands there looking smug. Thinking that she won whatever game she was playing.

So I do the only thing I can think of; I slap Lucy, right across her smug botoxed face. What I didn't realise was that my engagement ring had turned in and Lucy now had a large cut on her right cheek.

She slowly raises her hand to her cheek and feels the blood that is slowly making its way onto her dress.

"Ana, what are you doing?" Christian gasps, shocked, surprised, even. I don't think he's ever seen me do something like this. In fact, I haven't.

I go to pounce but Christian grabs me around the waist. "You want to know what I'm doing? I'm making a fucking statement. I let this hussy bully me all through high school. Then I find her trying to proposition my husband and locking me in the fucking bathroom, And you're asking what I'm doing? I am not letting her win, not this time!"

"Ana, can you please calm down, think of the baby" Christian tries to smooth me, normally it would work, but not tonight.

This girl made my teenage years hell. Now it's time to return the favor.

"No, Christian. I'm sick and tired of people thinking they can walk all over me. I'm tired of these bitches thinking that they will have the upper hand at trying to destroy my life. I won't let one silicone ass

I take a few breathes and Christian puts me down. He nods, almost saying that I need to do what I need to do.

"Look what you did to my face," Lucy shrieks, "You little bitch, I am so glad I was the one that started the rumour about you and Jensen in the 9th Grade,"

"YOU did that?" I look over at Madison and she looks somewhat shocked. Like she'd remember something. Jensen's face is now equally pale. I went years believing it was Madison behind it all. But, now I'm finding out it was Lucy. I thought Madison was queen B. Now, I'm seeing things in a whole new light.

"Oh, yeah! Everyone fell for it." She smirks. "I got such a thrill when you came back to school and everyone was calling you a whore. I remember listening outside the bathroom, listening to you cry."

 _I think I might kill her. What a vile creature._

Something inside me snaps and I lunge at Lucy. I go to grab her hair with my left hand, pulling hard on it, and end up pulling out a clump of her hair extensions. However, it wasn't the only thing that I end up destroying.

My clutch with these knuckle hearts, that have have a very nice pointy edge on them, ends up jabbing her in the right breast, when my fist connected with it. I didn't think I hit her very hard but all of a sudden she is clutching her right boob and screaming.

She removes her hand and I see one boob is significantly smaller than the other. Her husband comes rushing to her aid.

"You bitch, look what you did to my Boob!"

I smile evilly at Lucy, "Now you're inside match your outside. Guess who ever did your work, didn't do a very good job. It shouldn't pop like that." I shrug.

"I'm pressing charges," Lucy screams.

"Oh really, because we didn't see anything," Jensen says from next to me.

"I didn't see a thing either." Alice agrees. There's also nods and murmurs from the crowd also agreeing they didn't see anything.

Seems like I wasn't the only one not fond of Lucy.

"What do you mean you were right there! You saw it didn't you Madison?" she looks at everyone around her.

Madison huffs."I'm sorry Lucy, no I didn't, if anything I saw you going for Ana," Madison replies.

"WHAT? YOU'RE DEFENDING THIS-THIS BITCH?" Lucy screeches out.

"Well, the only _bitch I_ see right now is you! First you go after MY husband. Who turned you down, on your botoxed injected ass. Then you think that Christian Grey is going to look your way?" She shakes her head. "You know… I really let you get into my head about Ana Steele, all through high school. I believed the shit you would feed me. I thought I moved past it." She sighs. "But again I let you talk in my ear, about getting even with her. I still don't understand what we were getting even about?"

"My boyfriend left me because he wanted _her."_ She points her ugly manicured finger at me. "So, in return I spread those rumors about her being a slut, which in the end cost her, her best friend. She was left with no one. And nobody would come near her. Then there's Alice, who I made you take under your wing." She snorts. "In the end she ended up stealing Dean away from me."

I look over at Alice and Dean. Dean wraps his arm around her and kisses Alice's temple.

"You didn't think I didn't know you were seeing her behind my back Dean?" She growls over to Dean, who just ignores her. "That's why I made you throw Alice away too. Remember? Then Ana was flirting with Billy alll the time. These two were always trying to steal our men. I'm not the one that tripped her into the fountain."Lucy stammers. "All the boys wanted her. I never understood it."

"It's because she's beautiful." Christian interpreters. "Inside and out. And you're pretty ugly."

"Please." Lucy scoffs. "If she was _sooo_ special, people easily knew how to turn their backs on her. I ruled the school. Everyone thought it was Madison, I let them believe it, but it was me who had all the control. And just so you know _Mr. Grey_ , I would have rocked your fucking world. And rode your-"

"ENOUGH!" I scream and step to her again, her hair still between my fingers. Lucy visibly flinches. "You just need to shut your whore mouth. At the end of the day you have nothing. I guess you'll be lucky if your husband even stays, if he does god bless him." I glance over at Frederick and he's shaking his head.

 _I'm sure his trophy wife if more trouble than it's worth. Especially now with one deflated boob._

"You need to grow the fuck up. You're almost 30 fucking years old and you're still acting like a child. Out for revenge on a girl that did nothing to you, personally. Actually, I feel nothing but sorry for you. But that's where it ends. Because when I go home tonight and curl in bed with my husband, you'll become nothing more than a distant sad memory. I would live everyday of my high school life all over again. Never wanting to be the popular one, because in the end, I got the life I have always dreamed for and in the end, it made me a stronger and better person. You're bullying didn't win in the end. At the end of the day I'm the winner and you're the loser."

She screams and starts to stomp her feet. "You'll pay for this…. I have all the goods on you and your husband. I'll drag your name through the fucking mud…."

"Let me stop you right there Mrs. Patterson. If you remember years ago you signed an NDA. You actually are already in violation of it. I'm sure you remember that paper you had to sign. Now, I don't think anybody would believe you anyways. I mean look at you. I bet if I did a background check on your life it would come up with many red flags. Maybe even fraud."

Lucy's face pales, and I'm guessing hit the nail on the head.

 _How does he do that?_

"I think it's time to crawl back into whatever hole you crawled out of. You see I have the money and power to take you down, before you'll even get a chance to open your mouth. I will end up leaving you with nothing, which wouldn't be good for you, because your face will melt if you don't keep up with your botox injections."

The group watching us breaks out laughing. Lucy is looking around horrified.

"You can't talk to me like that." She tries to fight back, but I can see her resolve slowly slipping.

"I think they just did, honey." someone yells out from the crowd. I turn to look and I can't see who it was, but I can tell.

"Frederick!" She yells to her husband who has just been shaking his head this whole time. "You can't let them do this…" She now has tears running down her face.

Frederick whispers something in her ear and she storms off, screaming. He then follows behind her, giving his apologies to all of us first.

Christian comes up behind me and encases me in his smell and warmest. I know what he is doing and it is working. His calming presenting is releasing the adrenaline, that has built up from Lucy's words.

Alice and Jensen comes towards me and I smile. No one in this room has ever seen me go off. It was so freeing.

I also do something I never thought I would do, I approach Madison and present her my hand, "Thank you for what you did back there, I can just imagine the shitstorm if she had pressed charges,"

"Ana, I just want to say I am sorry for everything. I don't know why I did what I did in High School and even this morning. I was so hard pressed to fit in, that I believed anything Lucy would tell me. We were friends since we were little, I idolized her, because she had it all. Well, at the time. You know money, good family, and lots of friends. She let me rule. I didn't think much of it. Then, when she told me what you have made of your life, I guess I was jealous of you. I craved getting out of this town and make something of myself. I ended up staying, having a baby out of high school. I don't regret it for a minute, but sometimes I wish I could've done more. You have it all… perfect kids, husband, you don't have to worry about the bills."she chuckles. "You made something of yourself and I easily fell back into someone I didn't want to be anymore."

 _Wow, that was- honest._

I smile I don't know what you say. I give her a small thank you. I'm glad she saw what she did, however, I'm not sure about my forgiveness yet. I'm not sure if I trust her yet. But, for now, I'll accept it.

Christian also presents his hand to Madison, "Thank you Madison," he smiles, it is not his CEO smile but his true smile.

It is at this point I feel the weight of the past hour catch up this me and I suddenly feel very tired and hungry. _I realize we haven't eaten yet._

"Christian, can we please got get something to eat?" His smile fades.

"Shit, we haven't eaten yet,"

We return to the hall only to find that the food has already been taken away.

Christian turns to everyone in the hall, "If anyone's hungry dinner and drinks on me,"

There is a collection of cheers as we leave the hall and drive to one of the most popular bars Montesano, "Ruby's". My dad used to come here all the time. He said they make the best burgers on the west coast and a nice place to wet your whistle.

I look around and watch everyone mingle with each other. Everyone seems more, relaxed. I've even had a few people come up to me and thanked me for finally being able to put Lucy in her place. It seems I wasn't the only one that's life was made hell in school by her.

Madison even apologized to Alice and Jensen. I watch as they all take a couple of shots together, as to bury the hatchet.

 _This reunion wasn't a waste of time after all._

 _Maybe the past can be completely buried. Because I'm no longer that awkward kid. In fact, they were more jealous of me then I was of them._

 _But now, there's only one thing I want to do._

I turn to Christian and put my arms around his neck. "Mr. Grey. I need you to take me back to our room, and fuck me into next week, leaving this past behind. Do you think you could do that?"

"Well, _Miss Steele_ , I happen to be taking requests." He smiles brightly at me, kissing me hard on the lips. And just like in the movies everyone around us is clapping and whistling.

I can't pay them any mind, as Christian lifts me in his arms and carries me away.


	6. Ana Epilogue

**Note: Thank you everyone for your support with this story and my most thanks to Diamond Child for helping me write this story. The response to this story was more than I could have imagined. I look forward to reading more reunion stories in the future from others.**

Epilogue

Wednesday November 15th 2017 (6 months later)

Seattle Grace Hospital

Seattle Nooz Page 6

 **Seattle's Newest Prince**

 **Sources from Grey Camp have confirmed that Seattle's royal family, Mr Christian and Mrs Anastasia Grey have welcomed their 3rd child into the world. Little Christian Carrick Grey Jr was born on November 13th 2017 at Seattle Grace Hospital. Mr and Mrs Grey already have 2 children both of whom are not seen in the public eye very often.** _ **See more about them on page 15.**_

Christian smiles as he shows me the picture the tabloid had used for the story. It was of me and Christian at the Coping Together Ball a few months before. I was wearing a one of a kind Madison Stuart design.

After the reunion Christian discovered that Madison had a small dressmaking studio out of her garage. So I insisted that she design me a dress for the ball. It was this amazing, Pastel Pink off the shoulder that showed of my baby bump beautifully.

After naming her as the designer, her business took off. So much, that she and her family moved to New York. She got offered a contract with Macy's but ended up turning it down and accepted an offer from Target. Telling me "everyone deserves to feel special and look good, not just the people who can afford it," Also, she donates 20% of her profits to STOMP out bullying. She knows she can't take back what she did, but maybe she can help others that are affected from bullies. I think this is her way of repenting for the things she did wrong.

I have long forgiven Madison, knowing she was just a puppet for Lucy, and she has since seen her ways, and trying to make up for them. And that's all that matters to me.

Alice and I still stay in touch and get together often. Phoebe and her son Justin have becoming really close. Last month Alice told me she was pregnant with her second child, and she is working on her first novel. I've read the first couple of chapters and I was highly impressed, that I offered her a deal with Grey Publishing. It's about two friends that grow apart, in order to try to fit into the social norm.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a loud voice in front of me, "O.M.G, how can you look this good, only two days after giving birth? It is so unfair, I have one cheat day and I look like my 65 year old mother, but you have a 9 month cheat day and you come out looking like you just spent six weeks on the Zone."

I laugh at Jensen's outburst. After the reunion we started to see a lot of him around. He would come down for the weekend and stay with Sawyer in the service quarter, which according to him was still bigger than his college campus. About a month ago, Christian surprised us with a trip on the boat that we took on our honeymoon, so we could go on a Babymoon. The whole family came along this time and while we were docked in Barcelona, Sawyer got down on one knee and proposed to Jensen right in front of the Magic fountain.

They are due to be married in March next year. I'm going to be Jensen's best women.

I found out a few months ago that Lucy couldn't get her boob fixed, because the uninjured implant actually caused an infection. It had a small leak, and since it was oil based, it could have ended up killing her, if it made it to her bloodstream, so in the end I did her a favor. Who knows if she would have got it checked if I didn't end up bursting the other one. She ended up fine, but now her Double E's are back to normal C's. Another reason she didn't repair them was because she was pregnant and lacked the funds.

Her husband, Frederick, left her because it wasn't his. It turned out she was see another Dom the whole time they were married. Her husband had had a vasectomy before they had even met. He hadn't told his wife so when she gave him the _great_ new, he wasn't too impressed.

He divorced her and left them with nothing like their prenup stated if she ended up cheating.

Last I heard she was back living with her parents and the baby daddy didn't want anything to do with her.

Karma?

I only hope she turns her life around for the baby. It's not the baby's fault that its mother is a vile person with bad morals.

I look done at my newest bundle of joy and think how much my life has changed since my high school days.

That shy, meekly girl that would have rathered hide in the background, I think is now strong, powerful and center of four people's world.

I couldn't be happier with my life and that's all that matters.

 **CPOV**

Thursday 2nd May 2021

 _Dear Mr Christian Grey,_

 _You have been cordially invited to the year reunion of Seattle Preparatory High School class of 2001 reunion…._

"Yeah right as if that's going to happen," I scoff, throwing the invitation in the trash…

 _ **The End**_


	7. Christian Chapter 6: The Ambush

**I wasn't going to write a sequel but we changed our minds, this won't get updated as quickly as the first part of the story. Co Written with Diamond Child.**

Chapter 1

Kids ages  
CJ- 3 and a half  
Teddy-10  
Phoebe-7

 **May 2021**

 **Ana Pov:**

We are sitting around the dinner table in Bellevue, our once a month gathering that we have so everyone can get together. Our lives are so busy it's hard to get together as much as we used to. However, tonight Carrick is working late for some big case, and Mia, Ethan and her kids are missing from tonight's dinner. I have to say it's a lot more quiet affair without Mia around.

Christian is bouncing CJ on his knee and trying to get him to eat his broccoli which he his flat out refusing. CJ is the most picking eater, he might look just like Christian, but in no way does he share his father's eating habits.

"Oh, Christian, I ran into Abigail Spencer at the hospital today, you remember her she was the valedictorian when you graduated she is now deputy head of cardiology. She mentioned that she was running you high school reunion. She mentioned that you haven't RSVP'd yet."

Christian scoffs, "That's because I'm not going. I threw it in the trash right where it belongs." He says as he tries to turn CJ's broccoli into a train, so he'll eat it.

It doesn't work and it crashes right into his closed lips. I grin watching them, knowing Christian's tactics aren't going to work.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

He looks at me and raises his eyebrow at me, "Because I didn't see a point of going?" He asks more as a question then a statement.

"You made me go to mine." I cross my arms and huff.

"And lessons were learned. Main reason why I will never find myself at one of those again. Plus, mostly everyone will just want to try to brown nose me. I get that enough at work. Plus, if I didn't want to see those people in the last twenty years, why would I now?" Christian says, trying to blow off the topic. Now switching the broccoli from a train to a plane.

"No, daddy!" CJ shakes his head putting his hand up to stop the impending broccoli into his mouth. I think Christian sometimes forgets that CJ is growing out of 'playing' with his food.

"You need to eat!" Christian says sternly

"No. I don't like green things!"

"What color do you like then?"

"White!" CJ states matter of factly. I look up and notice Teddy and Phoebe giggling.

"White?"

"Uh-huh. Because Sugar is white, icing is sometimes white. Those are yummy!"

Christian catches on to Teddy and Phoebe's laughter and throws them both a look. I have a feeling there behind CJ's favorite food color.

"Rice is white…" he states.

"No, it's brown."

He kind of does have a point since we never eat white rice.

"I give up!" He picks CJ off his lap and puts him on mine. "Since he has your food habits, you feed him. And you two." He points to Teddy and Phoebe, "stop influencing him." He shakes his head.

"Elliot made us." Teddy states looking over at his uncle.

"Oh, no! That wasn't me." Elliot holds up his hands. "Nice try, Theodore." Elliot messes his hair.

"I think we should go to your reunion." I tell him, as CJ takes a bite of carrot from my hands. Christian rolls his eyes, and I don't know if it was my suggestion of the reunion or CJ eating for me.

"I really have no intrest of re-living the so called glory days." he says petulantly.

"Oh, come on Christian." Elliot starts. "I had a blast at mine. Mingling with everyone I used to hang out with. Most of my friends-" He stops talking…"Yeah I can see why you wouldn't go. Nobody did like your ass in high school."

"Shut it, Lelliot!" Christian snarls.

Oh, yes. How could I forget that my husband was a brawler back in the day. I mean if I look at him now, he's even more of a puppy dog now then when I first met him. Time sure does have a way of changing people. Not to mention that witch of a woman stripped away a time in his life, that was supposed to be meaningful.

 **Christian's POV**

"Oh, look what I stumbled upon." My mother's voice comes back into the dining room.

When did she leave the room?

She's holding a black and blue covered book and I can make out it say Class of 2001.

 _Freakin' A- She pulled out my damn yearbook._

"Do you kids want to see your daddy from his high school days?" She asks Teddy and Phoebe, sitting in the middle of them, as they nod their heads.

"No, they don't." I gripe.

"I do too." CJ interjects.

"Mother, really?!" I exclaim.

My mom gives my a look like ' _yes, I am your mother and I can embrace you whenever I can_.'

Teddy snatches the yearbook from my mom and starts flipping the pages; until he stops at what I guess is my photo.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey " "Opportunities don't happen. You create them."- Chris Grosser" wow dad I didn't know you were so philosophical," Teddy commented.

I hated that quote, Elena had found the slip in my backpack and she written the quote down. At the time I didn't have the courage to change it.

"Co-captain of the rowing team, French club, Kickboxing club, Ap economic, Ap math, Ap English, Ap business studies," I hear Teddy continue.

"C, I forgot how much of a weirdo you were in high school," Elliot joked.

I growl at him, kicking him under the table. "I can't help that you only belonged to the international player's club."

"Daddy, what's that? Like baseball?" Elliot's daughter Ava asks while going to stand next to Phoebe to enjoy my most awkward times in life.

"You could say it was a sport. I did play with a stick." Elliot says more to me, since Ava is now ignoring him. Kate smacks Elliot in the back of the head.

"Babe, you're going to give me whiplash." Elliot says while rubbing his head.

"You be glad that's all I'm giving you." Kate smirks.

"Hey, your the number one player of this stick." Elliot says softly to Kate, and I unfortunately heard every word.

"I'm not going to be playing with it tonight." She huffs, rolling her eyes at him.

I see Ana get up, with CJ in her arms and goes to stand behind Teddy and Phoebe.

"I think your daddy was cute. I like seeing pre - billionaire Christian. I would say the pre-egotistical days, but I'd be lying to myself." Ana looks at me and grins.

"What's ego-tis-tical?" CJ asks, having a hard time pronouncing the word.

"It's your father in a nutshell. you'll see his face in the dictionary next to the word." Elliot tells him.

"And if you look up dumbass, you'll see Elliot's." I retort back.

"Boys that's enough."My mom says. "You're not in high school anymore, so act like it." My mother glares at both of us. We both sink back into our chairs, feeling like little kids again, getting put in time out. How does her glare still have that effect on us?

"Wow, dad is that you?" Teddy,e pointing at a black and white photo of me sitting at the French table at the international fair the school through every year. I was wearing a beret with a striped shirt, Mia was sitting behind me with a large smile of her 13 year old face.

"You look like a dork." Phoebe says, surprising me, giggling her little head off.

"Ok, enough of this walk down memory lane, it's getting late. I think it's time to go home," I say, standing up from the table, my chair scratching across the wood floor.

I see Ana rolling her eyes at me. She'll pay for that later.

"Grammy, can we take this home. I wanna show it to my friends."Phoebe says.

"I don't see why not. It is your father's."

"Then I say let's burn it." I retort.

"Christian! These are memories." My mom starts.

"Yes, memories I would like to forget." I say firmly. It's not the days I want to keep alive.

"Daddy? Why didn't anybody sign your yearbook. Weren't you popular?" Teddy asks, finally get to the last pages of the book.

"Popular?" Elliot laughs under his breath.

"I got my book late." I answer. I'm not in the mood to tell my kids, that there dad had no friends and lived like a hermit. "Go get your stuff. We need to go, you all have school in the morning."

"I want to show my teacher. Ms. Grant is always going on how cute you are daddy." Phoebe says innocently. My stomach does a belly flop. Ms. Grant, makes my skin crawl. She's predatory and has no respect for my marriage. I look up at Ana and she's fluttering her eyes, annoyed, I'm sure thinking the same thing. Ana can't stand her either.

"No, the book stays home." Ana says firmly. "Family only."

"Can I at least show Belle?" Phoebe asks. Belle is her best friend from school.

"I don't see a problem with that. But, daddy is right. Let's get home."

Teddy stands up and tucks that damn yearbook under his arm. I'll have to make sure it gets 'misplaced' after the kids go to bed tonight.

"I really think we should go to the reunion," Ana says to me her head on top of my chest and her fingers dance along my stomach. She has me at my weakness moment, post orgasm.

"Really, because yours turned out so well?" I roll my eyes.

"Didn't it though? I mean Sawyer found his husband, I have three good friends in Alice, Madison, and not to mention Jensen who lives 100 feet away," she reminds me.

"Okay, but I don't see that happening this time around," I say weakly. "Nobody, actually wants to be my "friend," they see opportunity."

"I think we need to go and show everyone just how rich and successful you have become," she says, kissing down my jaw, her finger now tracing along the head of cock. Which becomes hard under her touch. "And I'm not talking about your money."

"Our money…" I growl.

Damn her, she knows just how to play me.

I really don't want to go, but she knows I'll do anything for her. I guess there's a part of me, that does want to show off. Even though everyone already knows how well I turned out. Especially, in my personal life, I think most people would think I would die alone, brooding.

"Fine, if I agree, I want you to help me fulfill one high school fantasy I always had." I say as I grab her waist and pull her on top of me, so she straddles my hips.

"And what is that Mr. Grey?" she purrs.

"Having sex under the bleachers," I say, waiting for her reaction, as I fondle her tits, and put one of her nipples in my mouth.

"I think that can be arranged," she replies, as she sinks down on top of my dick.

 _Oh we are so going to this reunion, now, Fuck YES._


	8. Christian Chapter 7: The Friday

**Once again thank you Diamond Child, for writing this with me. If you haven't read her stories you should. Most are so much better than this one.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Friday 14 May 2021**

 **Cpov**

I am sitting in front of my computer at Grey house and I can't stop thinking about this stupid reunion. I know that I have nothing to worry about, but do I really want to re live my high school days?

Sure, I'll be the most successful and not to mention the richest person there. I think about all the people that made my life difficult. How, I shielded away from friendships and remained an outcast. I know now that Elena took me away from making any friends in high school. She made me feel unloved and unable to connect to the world around me. She wanted to make my main focus grades and to do everything I possibly could to make my high school transcripts look exceptional for colleges.

"Mr. Grey, there is a Mr. Jensen Young-Sawyer here for you," said Jenna the current temp says. Andrea is out on maternity leave. It's only been three days and it makes me remember how much of a god-send she really is. Ana always reminds me she's one of the few people in the world that can deal with my mood swings.

"Send him in Jenna,"

"Well, hello handsome!" Jensen exclaims as he walks in. He still manages to look very camp with a baby on his hip. He and Sawyer adopted little baby Luca a few months ago. With my help a twelve month process took three, which allowed Luca to be taken away from his terrible foster family. I couldn't let what happen to me; happen to another little child, if I could stop it. Luca is just about to turn one in August.

I get up and take Luca from Jensen's arms, as he processes to put a few lunch containers on the table.

"What brings you here with lunch?" I ask, normally he goes straight to the security office to have lunch with Sawyer.

"Well, Luke forgot to tell me that Ana had a meeting in Fremont, so they aren't here and I had all this food. Ana suggested I have lunch with you, so here I am."

I also forgot about the meeting Ana had with Bryce Fox today. The man is publishing his sixth book. My girl really hit pay load when she signed him on. Each of Fox's books are always best seller's and I know it's in big part because of Ana, I have even read a couple of them.

I look down at Luca and my eyes light up. I really want another baby. Ana would kill me for asking but I would like another to child spoil. But for now Luca will have to do. Plus, our little CJ is a hand full. At three and a half, he's in a hurry to catch up with Teddy and Phoebe. He totally idolizes those two, and wants to be able to do the same things they do.

"What's on your mind?" Jensen asks.

I smile, because even though I have only known him a few years, he knows me quite well. Next to Elliot, he's become my best friend. Something I didn't think would ever happen.

"Just thinking about my high school reunion next month. I really don't want to go," I reply. "But Ana thinks it would be good for me."

Jensen looks at me and I feel like he is looking straight into my soul. "You are one of the richest men in the world and you are scared of a brunch of preppy little shits who peaked in high school. That is not the Christian Grey, I meet years ago at my own reunion. Ana wants to give you the same pride she felt when they all got to meet you and see how accomplished you are."

I smile at Jensen, he always knows what to say.

"I know, but….those years hold a lot of bad memories of my past. My freshman year, I was always fighting. Seattle Prep, was the last school to take me after I got kicked out of two others." I sigh, "You know how I told you about Elena Lincoln." he nods his head and realization washes over him.

Jensen and I got really drunk one night and I told him everything. We were hanging out with Sawyer, Elliot, Jason and my dad and Elliot brought up Elena and everyone kind of went quiet. Jensen of course became curious and wanted to know what was happening. Well, a bottle of whisky later I told him all about my sordid past. It also helped explain what happen at Ana's reunion with Lucy. He was shocked, but never judged me. That was when I knew I found a good friend in Jensen.

"She took away every chance I could've had, my teenage years were supposed to be fun. Hang out with friends. Instead I closed up and became kind of-"

"An asshole." He chuckles.

"Yeah, in layman's terms. I always wanted to keep my past in my past."

"I understand that. However, you've come a long way in twenty years. Let people see how much you changed. It might even give you some closure."

"I don't need closure." I roll my eyes. "I'm only doing this for Ana and the promise she made me." I grin wickedly.

Jensen purses his lips together, "I don't want to know. But, knowing you two, I'm sure it has something to do with sex."

"Well, if not closure, I think I should be able to live some high school fantasies. Only seems fair."

"How is that woman not pregnant all the time?" He says while throwing a piece of kung po chicken in his mouth.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I arrive home after an exhausting day of work. The house is amazingly quiet and I can only wonder if anyone is home. I drop my suitcase down and wander into the living room. I hear soft whispers coming from couch where Teddy and Phoebe are.

They have a book opened up on their laps and seem to be pointing to things on the pages. I clear my throat to make myself known. Teddy closes the book and they both turn their heads to look at me.

"Hi Dad." Teddy greets, trying to shove the book between them.

"What are you two reading?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nothing." Phoebe smiles at me, doing her best to charm me.

"Uh-huh" I walk in front of them, and they both give me their little smiles that always tells me when they are up to no good.

"Hand it over."

Teddy sighs and hands over the book, which turns out to be my high school yearbook.

I thought I hid this damn thing.

"Where did you find this…?"

"Mom gave it to us."

 _Oh, I'm going to spank her little ass pink tonight._

"You're mom huh?"

Teddy looks at Phoebe nervously. "We just kind of wanted to see more. Mom showed us hers and we wanted to see yours again. Like you never tell us anything about when you were a kid… and well," Teddy says scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, there isn't much to tell…" I tell him.

"But you were so successful, even in high school. I guess, I, well both of us, aren't sure how we can ever live up to that."

"Scoot." I tell them. They both move over and I sit myself between them. "What do you want to know?"

"Elliot says you weren't popular, but how weren't you? You were in everything?" Teddy asks.

"And mommy says you were a fox. Whatever that means…" Phoebe says shaking her head.

 _A fox huh?_

"It means Mom thinks he was cute Phe. Remember, what Uncle Elliot said? That mom has a dad crush."

"Like Ms. Grant?" Phoebe giggles "Her eyes always twinkle when I mention you daddy."

"It's not the same." I snap, disgusted. That woman gives me the creeps and Ana is one step away from ripping that woman's hair out, if she flutters her eyes at me again.

The one upside is the great possessive sex afterwards.

"Yeah, I think it's only something married couples have." Teddy answers.

"Are you two done yet?" I question.

"Yeah, so tell us dad, why weren't you cool in school?"

"I wasn't the easiest person to get along with. Remember how I told you guys I had a rough start in life, with me being adopted?" They both nod, and Phoebe inches closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

Last year, I told Teddy and Phoebe some about my first four years. Well, the PG version. They wanted to know where my scars came from, and they wanted the truth. When they were little I made up stuff, soon they realized the lies never lined up. So, I was no longer blessed with fairy kisses, like I told Phoebe once, but that a bad man hurt me, my mother died and I then came to live with their Grammy and Papa.

"Well, it made me hard to get close to anyone. Until your mom, nobody was ever allowed to touch me. People kind of thought your daddy was a freak. I didn't really get along with anyone and kept to myself. I didn't really mind back then. But, I guess looking back I wish it was different."

"Oh, does that mean there's hope for me then. It's not like gentic; to not to be cool? Because mom said she was a bit of a loner too."

"No, Teddy. You should be fine." I rustle his hair.

"Thank F..."

"Teddy," I warn. His cheeks turn red, just like his mother.

"We found a note from someone named Kelly. She said thank you for saving her and hopes to keep in touch with her phone number. Was she your girlfriend?" Phoebe asks me opening up the page to show me

"No. Mommy is daddy's only girlfriend."

And that's all they ever need to know.

I glance at the note next to a picture of a girl with blonde hair, big rimmed glasses and braces.

Kelly Jones.

I try to rack my brain for the memory. Then I remember this girl getting picked on by a couple of girls. They were pushing her around and destroying her books. I stepped in telling them to get lost and leave her alone. Then one the 'mean' girls boyfriend's came up to me and started shit. I ended up laying him out and well then I ended up with detention.

Elena was none to happy by that development.

Kelly kind of ended up stalking me for awhile, always trying to sit next to me. It drove me nuts, however shortly after she got the hint, when I wouldn't pay her any mind.

Considering helping her cost me twenty lashes with a belt.

"CJ!" I hear Ana yell, pulling me out of my reminiscing. CJ comes running into the room, laughing his little head off, and he's also stark naked.

I grab him by the waist and pick him up. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ana comes into the room, holding a towel, her hair a mess and her blouse soaked.

"I don't want a bath. I don't wanna melt!"

"Why in the world would you melt?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Teddy and Phoebe starting to creep out of the room. And I know that these two are behind my littlest son's reasons for streaking.

"Hold it right there you two." They both stop in their tracks knowing they've been caught.

"Teddy said that today was the day that all kids named CJ will melt if they got wet. Mommy is trying to make me melt. I don't want to melt!" he shakes his head and tries to wiggle out of my arms.

Well, it seems like my drive down memory lane is put to a halt, as I deal with present that back in high school I never thought I would have.

A family of my own.

 **Note:**

 **I don't own FSOG and fan fiction is for anyone who wants to express themselves. There is another Reunion story up now and I love it. You should check it out if you like this one. I am keen to see what happens in that story.**


	9. Christian Chapter 8: The W

**Thanks again Diamond Child for all your help.**

 **That is all.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Saturday 29 May 2021**

So, this is it. Ana and I in the back of the SUV as Taylor drives up to the W. I'm tempted to jump out of the car, and skid across the highway, then have to go to this reunion.

"Just so you know Mrs. Grey. Just because this event isn't all school grounds, doesn't mean you're getting out of Stadium Sex."

"I didn't expect too." She reaches over and kisses my cheek.

"Then why don't we just blow this off and go there instead." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"If you want under the bleacher sex, you have to go to the reunion first. It was part of the deal, Mr. Grey."

I give her my best pout and she just laughs at me, tucking my lip back in. "Don't start."

The drive took a surprising short time.

 _Well, maybe I just wanted it to take longer._

Ana is squeezing my hand and I can't help but smile at her. She is wearing a beautiful red off the shoulder Alexander McQueen dress. Looking at her now you would be able to tell she popped out three kids. I am in my favorite Armani suit. _Simple but classic._

We enter the hall and it's decorated in maroon and white, Seattle prep colors. We find the welcome desk, which a tall leggy blonde is standing behind a table. With what are probably name tags littered on table.

"Hello and welcome to the 20 year reunion of Seattle prep class of 2001. If you could find your name tag and place them on you. That way everyone can know who you are" Says the blonde who smiles brightly at me.

Her eyes move up and down my body and I feel dirty. Ana can see that I am not comfortable and throws the blonde an icy glare, as she starts searching the table for our names. Thankfully, the blonde seems to cower under Ana's gaze.

Ana holds out a little tag with my name on it and continues to look for hers, or at least a blank one to write on.

"What's the problem, beautiful?" I ask her.

"I can't find my name or a blank card," she replies.

"Oh… let me help you what name are you looking for?" The blonde offers.

"Anastasia Grey,"

"Did you say Grey? Oh my god Christian is that you!?" The blonde squeaks.

I nod at her. Squinting to see if I remember her.

I don't.

"I'm Cece Truman, well Ford now, I think we had calculus and English together, senior year."

I vaguely remember the name but I couldn't put a face to the name. Not that I really paid attention to anyone back then.

I was to focused on my studies and fucking Elena.

A chill runs through me as I remember that part of my past.

Ana finally finds a name tag and fills in her name.

"Well, I guess it was nice seeing you again." I try to say nicely. But I just want to get away.

I put my hand on Ana's lower back and guide her into the ballroom.

I feel like if I'm going to survive this night, I'm going to need a drink. Maybe like a million of them. I just kind of want to be numb. I feel like I have a lot of ass kissing ahead of me. We make our way to the bar and I get us both a drink. I get a Shiraz and Ana gets a Chardonnay. We stand by the bar for a few minutes taking a look at the people around the room.

I see a prominent politician, a channel six news anchor, an actor, and a few other famous faces. Well, I guess the people in my class did well for themselves.

"Oh I am so sorry," A male voice brings me out of my musing while also Ana stumbles into me. She grips my arm with her free hand to stop from tipping over.

I look up just as I see this asshole check out my wife's ass. It's taking all my power not to land his ass on the ground.

Ana gasps and turns around to confront the man. "Excuse me, what exactly are you sorry for? Knocking into me or feeling me up on the way?" She snaps.

His smile falters as he sees Ana's face. "I…I…"

I smile knowing just how feisty my wife can be nowadays. She doesn't take shit from anyone. I can only say she's learned from the best.

It's fucking hot.

"I really am sorry," he says stumbling over his words.

"Uh-huh, maybe you should think before you get handsy with someone next one. The next lady might not be so nice." she reprimands.

He actually has the nerve to chuckle, "I'm Oliver Atwood, attorney at Law," he extends his hand to Ana and I.

Ana looks down at his hand and raises her eyebrow. She doesn't take his hand. "Ana Grey," she snips.

"Wow, as in Christian Grey," Ana rolls her eyes and nods.

"That would be me." I give him a half smile.

I actually do remember him. He was student body president and if I recall captain of the water polo team.

"It's great to see you again," he says and finally puts his hand down, knowing that we aren't going to shake it.

"I wish I could say the same, but I can't. Come on Ana."

I take Ana's hand and we walk to our table. Assigned seats, how elementary. I think to myself.

People are still walking in as we sit down. I'm not much in the mood to mingle. The quicker this night goes, the quicker we can get to the stadium and I can scream out "SCORE" when I bury myself into my wife under the moonlight.

Ana reaches for my hand and squeezes it. "So, this isn't so bad, is it?" She smiles up at me.

"Oh, yeah, this is just- who am I kidding. This is torture Ana." I plead with her again, to get me out of this. However, my wife just giggles at me.

Giggles. I swear.

I take my hand from her hold and decide my best course of action is to tease her. Try her crazy so all she wants to do is leave so we can go fuck. My hand starts to move up her leg and then caress the inside of her thigh. She takes her lip between her teeth and I know I'm affecting her. "I think everybody knows who we are and they are trying to kiss ass," I whisper in her ear, then leave soft kisses along her exposed neck. I can already see the goosebumps start to rise on her skin.

 _Come on baby, tell me it's time to go._

She bats my face away as a few more people come to sit down at the table.

"Hi, My name is John Perry and my wife Nicole," he says holding out his hand for us.

Crap, now I have to remove my hand from my wife's thighs. I feel like I was so close to getting her to runaway with me.

"Hello, I'm Ana and this is Christian,"

"Oh my god, your Ana Grey!" The wife exclaims, "I have followed your life since you got married. You have the most beautiful children and you have the most amazing fashion sense."

The cutest blush spreads across Ana's cheeks.

"Thank you."

John and Nicole make small talk with Ana and I only half listen. I don't care if you kid got into Yale or your house in the Hamptons is being redone. I just want my wifes lips around my dick.

I really need to get my head out of the gutter. I'm only torturing myself.

"... and then they designed a self charging survival kit," that got my attention.

"I'm sorry did you say 'self charging survival kit'?"

Nicole seems startled by my sudden interruption. "Yes, I work for the "State emergency services", and about 6 months we had a competition to design a survival kit and the winner was this kid in Mississippi who designed and wrote the specs to make it hand charging, it has a hand clog that you turn and it gives life to the machine,"

"How have I not heard of this?" I mutter.

I pool out my phone and google "SES self charging survival kit" and up pops the most interesting device I have ever seen. _I need this kid._

William Jones.

I copy the link and send an email to Welsh and Ros.

 **Date: 5/29/2021, 1936**

 **To: Ros Bailey, Welsh**

 **Subject: I want this kid.**

 **Attachment: image2678**

 **I want a background check and a job offer for William Jones on my desk by Monday morning.**

 **Christian Grey,  
** **CEO Grey Enterprises and Holdings**

The conversation has gone back to Ana's dress so I continue to look around the room.

I see a lot of slightly rounder man, and a lot of botoxed faces, a few toupees and even a few people looking worse for wear. Time has not done all these people good.

It's not long before our table is full. "Christian it is so nice to see you again," I hear from the person sitting next to me. "I was so worried you wouldn't come. When I spoke to your mother she had no idea about this."

 _Now I remember_.

"Hi Abigail, you remember my wife Ana,"

"Yes how nice and this is my husband, Secretary of Health and Human Services Wentworth Holloway."

 _What kind of name is Wentworth?_

"Nice to meet you, Wentworth," I put out my hand to shake. I know what she is doing. Trying to intimate us with his title.

 _Trust me dude, that's not going to work. DUDE? I've been hanging out with Teddy to much. _

The first course is severed and I am happy with my entree of Kalbi beef short rib and Ana is having the pan roasted salmon. At least part of this reunion will be worth it. Even if it's just the food.

I hadn't even taken the first bite before I hear Abigail advertise her husband like a prized ham. "He is the best at what he does."

"Our house in DC is right next to the capitol building."

"He is held in such great regard with the President,"

I nod politely. I know what she is doing, trying to ring up business for her husband's campaign next year. I am guessing for the next President.

 _Note to self: Do not give him my card at the end of the night._

The conversation finally moves to something I want to talk about and that's kids.I proudly tell everyone about Teddy's little league Phoebe's ballet and spelling bee prizes, as well as CJ's swimming and how he started talking at only 9 months.

 _And hasn't stop since._

Once I finish proudly bragging about my kids, the conversation turns to politics again. After ten years of marriage Ana knows when I am bored. She tries to add me to her conversation with Nicole but I just can't bring myself to talk to these two faced people.

Once we have finished eating, Abigail goes up on stage to make a speech.

"Hello everyone. For those who don't remember me, I'm Abigail Spencer. I am currently the Deputy Head of Cardiology at Seattle Grace. I organised this event because I wanted to reconnect with the people I spent the best years of my life with." I hold back a laugh.

 _Yeah, ok._

"I see some very important people here tonight. There's Mike Peters from channel 6, Oscar winner Morris Phillips, and who can forget Billionaire Christian Grey." She pauses and the room claps politely.

 _When I left this place I told them I would be something. I knew I would make a name for myself. So, keep clapping because it's all you people will ever get from me. Allowing you to be in my presence for the night._

"The current Dean of Seattle Prep has asked me to let everyone know that places for next year are still available and as alarmni he will waive any interview that is normally required for the enrollment process."

 _How the mighty have fall. I remember mom and dad "donating" to the school $50,000. To allow me entry after I got kicked out of the other two schools. How times change._

"Promise me our kids will go to public school before we even think of sending them here," I whisper into Ana's ear. She pulls a face, I think shocked about sending our kids to public school. Something I vowed we would never do. However, anything will have to be better then this place. Ana wordlessly nods her head at me, before looking back at the stage

"The night is young, drink up and let's party like it's Y2K," she exits the stage and sits back down as Lady Marmalade starts to play in the background.

 _Oh, kill me now._


	10. Christian Chapter 9: The Carpark

**Chapter 4**

CPOV

The music continues as I look around the ballroom, I am trying to see Kelly Jones or anyone else I remember. Or don't want to remember.

"I'm going to go grab us another drink- or five."

 _I'll need lots to drink if I have any hope of surviving the rest of the night with these_ people.

I lean over and tell Ana. I give her a kiss on the cheek before standing to go to the bar.

As I make my way there I can hear the obnoxiousness of people's conversations.

" _My personal trainer told me I have the body of a 21 year old,"_

" _My nanny is so annoying, so wants me you charge a diaper, I'm like that's what I pay you for,"_

" _Did you heard that Kelly Jones killed herself,"_ I hear behind me and I stop dead in my tracks, _"Her poor mother found her in the basement, she left behind a six year old little boy,_ "

"Excuse me," I interrupt the conversation and the women turn to look at me and their eyes light up. There's a blonde and a redhead, and there nothing to look at, merley butterfaces wearing too much makeup to cover up the fact that they're butterfaces.

 _There's a term that Jensen has taught me over the , I would love to hear that man's thoughts about these people._

"I couldn't help but overhear, did you say Kelly Jones killed herself?"

"Yes, her mother found her in the basement about 10 years ago, left a little boy to fend all for himself, it's quite sad." The blonde woman tells me.

The correlation punches me in the face. She left her little boy just like my birth mother had left me. I can't help but think if I had extended my friendship to her, all those years ago, It could have turned out different for her. I make a note to look up her son when we got home.

I snap out of my thoughts when I notice the woman still talking to me "... So Christian what are you doing this yourself? We all know well your company is doing, and you married that scrap of a wife of yours, I mean she's not much of a trophy" She snickers.

 _Really? I look back at Ana and back to them, do they really think they could hold a candle to_ my _wife?_ My _hot as fuck wife?_

"I am sorry, but do I know you?" I ask

 _I don't remember either of these women_. _More than likely for good reason._

The blonde one laughs and puts her hand on my shoulder. It takes all my will power not to remove her hand in disgust. No, I can't help it and quickly remove her hand and she just laughs it off.

"You remember me, Jessica Smalls. I was in French club with you. We had so good times in the French club didn't we?" She smiles seductively at me. "Je veux juste te faire baiser." **(I just want to fuck you)**

I'm about to but these bitches in their place when I hear Ana's voice behind me."Oh, _really?_ There will be none of _that_ and what good times are you falsely remembering?" She comes and stands next to me putting both arms around my waist.

Jessica gives a fake guilty look. I see Ana raise an eyebrow she knows everything that happen to me in high school and this woman had nothing to do with it.

"Who are you?" Jessica snaps. I can't help but roll my eyes. _You know just who she is._

"Mrs. Ana Grey, and you are?" Ana replies, running her hand up and down my chest.

 _She is marking her territory. Oh, I like this._

"Jessica Small and this is Stacey Williams," She says pointing to the other girl.

"Of course, it is." Ana says annoyed.

I don't know how she puts up with these desperate woman all the time. I can barely keep my cool when another man breathes my Ana air.

 _She's mine, no looks allowed, for my eyes only. Yes, I'm a tad obsessive of my woman._

"Oh, Christian mentioned us?!" Jessica exclaims.

"No" Ana snorts, "but every high school in the country has a bitch that was named Jessica and Stacey, it's just unfortunate I had to meet both at once," I do my best to cover my chuckle and end up laughing out right, when Jessica and Stacey huff away.

" _Mine!"_ I hear Ana whisper forcefully, and grabbing my tie to pull me down into a searing kiss. When she breaks away, she leaves me wanting more and ready to go home, as we can fuck till the cows come home. "Now where's that drink, Mr. Grey?"

"Coming right up," I take Ana's hand and lead her to the bar, where I continue to hear more of the annoy and pretentious conversations around me.

" _My Mercedes is in the shop so I couldn't bring that, so I_ had _to bring my Lamborghini,"_

" _I've been asked to be a desperate housewife of Seattle, it's due to start in October,"_

" _My house in the Hamptons has a leak so now we won't be about to go there for five weeks, it's going to be torture staying at our house in the city for five weeks,"_

I've lost count at how many times I've rolled my eyes tonight. I think I've earned myself a spanking.

"Are we like that?" Ana whispers to me.

"No, we don't have to justify our wealth like they do," I reply. I don't need to tell everyone at this party that I drive an R8, or can drive a helicopter.

"Come on, let's dance." I tell her after we down our drinks. I think both of us in need of one at this point.

I pull Ana to the dance floor as N'Sync _'s "Pop"_ plays. Song after song plays as we bump and grind, getting totally lost in each other.

 _I can't believe I missed this in high school. Still after ten years of being with Ana it's moments like this that I feel like the luckiest man alive._

As the next song starts, Ana steps on my toe and falls into my chest. I check her over and notice she has broken a heel.

"Oh no, my favorite shoes," Ana exclaims.

I place my hand on her back and carefully guide her to our table.

"You sit here and I'll get you a spare pair from the car," I tell her.

Since a coping together function a few years ago; where Ana and Kate's shoes broke and they had to spend the rest of the night barefoot. So, now we always keep a spare pair for all of us in all our cars, for moments like this.

As I text Taylor to bring the car to the front of the parking complex because it's raining. I know the man is bored out of his mind waiting around for us.

 _Plus, he likes singing in the rain._

"Well I finally have you alone, Mr Grey" I gravelly voice behind me. I spin around and see Wentworth leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his hand.

 _After all these years I still hate the smell of cigarette smoke._

"Wentworth, what a surprise." I mutter sarcastically " I see you have snuck out for a smoke break"

"I have wanted to get you along all night. I wanted to talk to you about bank rolling my campaign for Governor. It's Johnson's last term and Washington needs a new leader."

"And you think it should be you, ok, I'm listening. Why should I fund you for Governor of our fair state?"

"I plan on lowering the minimum wage and allowing works to waive their rights for fair work and give big business and higher earners a better chance by capping the taxable amount per financial year. So, people like you will only have to pay a fraction of the tax you pay now and remove large state park land for housing developments."

I stare at him blankly.

 _That's the most preposterous idea I've ever heard of. What stupid campaign promises. No one will vote for him._

"Hmmm as interesting a that sounds, but I'll think I'll pass. I try not to get involved in politics, religion and space travel. It's just my rule," I'm trying to be nice but I don't think he gets it.

He eyes go wide and it is as if a light turned on in his head as his smile turned evil and he starts to flap his lips again.

"Well, you see if you don't, the first thing I am going to do is audit all of GEH financials and propose a bill that any company making over a billion dollars a year needs to be put on the stock market and we all know you don't want that,"

 _Oh, he's pulling out the big guns and trying to play with the big boys is he? We'll see about that. Does he know who I am?_

"Really? Well how about I call my mother and have her fire your wife and blacklist her from any hospital on the west coast or call Robert Hawkins, the head of the FBI and when it's time for that mandatory background check on a would be Governor, who I'm sure would come to find a Swiss bank account, a copy of her _real_ birth certificate from, I don't know, Syria, or a love child in Texas,"

Stick that in your pipe and smoke it. People need to learn not to mess with me. I have more connections than anyone. When I speak people listen, Christian Grey has a lot more ump then _Wentworth_ will ever have.

"You can't do any of that," he stutters.

"Can't I?" I challenge. "Same shit you were trying to do to me, asshole."

He's a lost for words, trying to dig that foot out of his mouth.

Just as I finish my speech, Taylor approaches in the car. "Taylor, hand me Mrs Grey's shoes and give Mr. Holloway my _card_. Just in case he wants to _talk_ on Monday. Good day Wentworth," I tip my invisible hat to him.

I grab Ana's shoes and make my way inside. As Ana puts her shoes on I see Abigail approach me.

"Hello, Christian. I am so happy for decided to fund Wentworth's campaign," she smiles at me.

 _Did they really think I was just going to lay down and take their stupid plan? Did they even try to formulate a plan or just took out their blackmailing for dummies book and decide just to go for it?_

"I'm sorry, but never will not _fund_ that idiots campaign and if either of you try and blackmail me again I will personally make sure you never practice medicine again and your husband will never be able to run for mayor in a one horse town let alone any political position," I stare her down, "Do I make myself clear?"

She nods mutely and turns and walks towards her husband standing over by the entrance.

Ana approaches me and looks at me puzzled. I give her my _I'll tell you later look_. She nods her understanding and takes her shoes from my hand and slips them on.. They don't look as good as her Nude louboutin pumps but black jimmy choos will have to do.

It doesn't matter once they're wrapped around my ears, anyways.

I pull her back on the dance floor and we continue to dance the night away.

The night is coming to an end, Ana and I our swaying to the music, just enjoying each other's company when someone knocks into me from behind.

I grab Ana to stop her from falling over and I see Stacey Williams dancing with Todd Glass. _I match made in heaven I see_. Todd was the JV football captain and head bully in school. There favorite past time used to be _try and get Grey angry_. Last I heard of him he was an NFL coach and judging by his size I'm guessing on some hard human growth hormones.

"Watch it, Grey or should I say _pink,_ I mean you still look like a little girl," he spits at me.

 _I never understood that insult, but it still seems to make him laugh_.

"Glass, I would stay it's nice to see you again but I'd be lying," I reply coolly. He is clearly drunk if the way he was hanging off Stacey is any indication.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing," his focus turns to Ana.

I step in front of her obstructing his view which he doesn't seem to like that.

 _My eyes only, pal_

"Why don't you come over here and try a real man," he says, placing a hand over his junk and raising his eyebrows. I'm guessing this is how he picks up woman?

Before I know what has happened he is tumbling towards me with a fist in the air. I dodge the punch and counter with a punch right into his jaw.

He falls back bowling over Stacey and they both fall to the floor.

I shake out my hand.

 _It's been a long time since I punched anyone. I don't like the feeling like I used to in high school._

"I think it's time to go home don't you?" I ask Ana who grabs my hand, looking it over. She has an expression on her face, part fear part _take me now._

The crowd huddled around Todd and I take this moment to grab Ana's hand and lead her to the car. Once we're in the back Ana crawls over to me, and runs her hand up and down my chest, her other hand palming my crotch.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home," she whispers in my ear, before giving it a gentle suck.

"Oh, really and what would that be Mrs. Grey?"

"Well surprise number one, your parents took the kids for the night and surprise number two is waiting in the gym, but you have to wait for me to change before we can go in there."

 _Now I'm intrigued._

We get home in record time and I see Ana bolt into our room.

"Go into the gym," I hear her scream down the hall.

I open the big double doors of the gym and see something new and large up against the wall. I realize they are bleachers, there is a small button next to the light stitch that says " **PUSH ME** ", so I do.

All of a sudden, the bleachers come to life and start opening. The springs expand and it opens into a fully working set of bleachers. I am so fascinated by the bleachers, I don't see Ana enter the room.

I turn my focus and see her standing in front of the door. In a cheerleading uniform. Complete with pom-poms and very very short skirt.

 _Hot, Damn!_

"Well, Mr Grey I promised you sex under the bleachers, I figured why settle for under the bleachers when we can have over, under and everything in between."

I pounce on her before she can say anything else.

 **Once again thank you diamond child for all your help.**


	11. Christian Chapter 10: The End

**Chapter 5**

 **CPOV**

The bleachers were the typical steel frame with four rows of seating. The difference with these seats compared to normal bleachers was that they are covered in a plush cushion seat the same colour as the wall.

I didn't have much more time to look at them as Ana removes my suit jacket and slips it off my shoulders. She unknots my tie and throws it on the floor.

"Oops," she feigns innocence, "You dropped your tie, I better pick it up,"

She removes herself from my lap and goes to pick up the tie. She is dressed in a red and grey cheerleader outfit; her skirt barely covers her ass. When she bends over to pick up my tie, it seems like my lovely wife has forgotten her panties.

I growl standing up giving her ass a hard slap, leaving a pink handprint on her right cheek. "You're a bad girl, Mrs. Grey."

I grab her hips pulling her to my hardened bulge. She moves her ass against me, making me even harder and needy for her. "Where do you want me to take you first?" I ask, I know my wife well she thought of every possible place we could have sex.

"Follow me, Mr. Grey," She answers as I release her hips from my hold.

She grabs my hand and takes me to the other side of the bleachers. I see a bar with a set of handcuffs attached.

"There are a couple of hidden gifts attached to this present, Sir. I'm only showing you the first one. The rest you have to find yourself."

"I'll play your little game, but I think I need some encouragement first." I say, backing her to the bar. I attach the handcuffs to her wrists. Her arms raised in the air as she waits for me.

"Such a sight you are. I love it when you're restrained and at my will."

"Fuck me…" she whispers, her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

I quickly remove my pants and boxers. My cock hard as granite; waiting to be in the warmth of my wife. I grab her legs and wrap them around my waist. I line myself up and ram myself into her in swift move. The handcuffs shackle on the bar and I relentlessly pound into her over and over again.

My mouth slams into her; we kiss feverishly, my strokes getting longer and deeper with each fluid moment.

Her lips release from mine, her head falling forward as her walls tighten around my dick. "Chris-god-fuck-" she moans, her words incoherent as she comes around me.

I firmly grab her ass, ramming myself hard into her, racing against her orgasm before I spill myself into her.

I unhook her handcuffs and her body lags against mine as we both catch our breath. I drop Ana to the ground, disconnecting from her. My dick is still hard knowing there's a lot more in store for me tonight.

"We need to fuck on top of the bleachers as well," Ana smirks taking my hand and guiding me back to the bleachers. She lays down flat on the middle bleacher and gives me a come hither look "Come on, quarterback time to make a touchdown,"

I ogle my beautiful, smiling wife. She is laying there in all her glory and couldn't look more perfect than she does in this moment. I kneel and straddle the bleacher seat. I place kisses on her feet and work my way up her legs. I pass her sex and continue up her body. I pay close attention to her C-section scar, leaving feather kisses along the line. I love this scar, it's proof that she carried my children, something that is apart of the love we shared, and her body is forever changed because of it. I find that so _hot_.

I continue to work my way up to her breasts and take her right nipple into my mouth and suck like a starving baby. Her back arches on the bench. My one hand pinches her free nipple and with my other I insert two fingers into her.

"I can see your still wet for me baby, how about I make you come with just my fingers?"

"Yes, please… sir," She begs me and thrust her hips upward as I work her over. My thumb circles her clit and I can feel her tighten around me. She's moaning and withering below me. My mouth finds her mouth. Our tongues tangle, my toes curl, just as she explodes on my fingers.

"Mmm. That's my girl…" My forehead rest on hers, her eyes melt into mine. I love watching her as she comes.

"Please Christian, I need you inside me,"

 _How can I resist that?_

I hover my body over hers and enter her ever so slowly. I want this to last. My pumps are slow and rhythmic. Our eyes continue to star _e_ at one another and it's not long before we reach our peaks and scream our releases.

"I think I should get you to bed now Mrs. Grey." I tell her as I lift her up and place her on my lap.

"But you haven't found the rest of your surprises." She tells me as her headrest on my shoulder.

"Next time. Now it's time for bed." I urge.

 _It's been a long day._

"Mmmm if we must," Ana sighs, clearly spent after our second round of lovemaking.

I carry her to our bedroom and we fall into a deep sleep.

The next day I receive an email from Welch regarding William Jones.

 **Date: 5/30/2021, 0734**

 **To: Christian Grey, Ros Bailey**

 **From: Welch**

 **Subject: William Jones**

 **Attachment: Jones, William**

 **Morning Boss,**

 **This kid is amazing, 16 and already in college. I'll let you read yourself but I did some research and he already has college grad offers from Google, Apple and NASA.**

 **Welch**

 **Head of IT, Grey Enterprises and Holdings**

 _I am impressed already._

I open the attachment and start reading.

 **Name: William Johnston**

 **DOB: 12/28/2005**

 **Mother: Kelly Jones**

 **-Deceased, suicide, January 16th 2010**

 **Father: Daniel Johnston**

 **-Whereabouts unknown**

 **Current guardian: Tulip Jones (Mother of Kelly Jones)**

 **Age: 85**

 **Social security: 53925283**

 **Bank: Seattle Trust**

 **Account number: 73628274**

 **Current balance: $13,468**

 **Address:**

 **Dorm 468,**

 **West campus,**

 **Princeton University NJ**

 **Student Loan debt: $0**

 **Education:**

 **High school: Seattle PreP**

 **Full scholarship**

 **Finished high school in 2 years at age 10**

 **SAT Score: 2400**

 **Currently: Senior at Princeton university (full scholarship)**

 **GPA: 4.0**

 **Other information: Grandmother currently lives in Seattle and in an interview with Princeton Times (enclosed), William expressed wanting to find a job in Seattle to look after his grandmother.**

I stare at the name in front of me. This was the boy that the women at the reunion were talking about. Kelly's son.

He survived after losing his mother at such a young age. A lot like me. He's been able to make a name for himself. I want this kid. I need him to work for GEH, and with all those offers on the table I know what I have to do.

"Andrea, I want an employment contract for William Jones and tell Stephen to get the jet ready, for a trip to New Jersey."

I have never in all my years running GEH gone to a college to recruit someone, but my gut is telling me to take a chance and go see this kid. If not, to tell him I was sorry for not befriending his mother all those years ago.

I explained everything to Ana and decided to do the trip alone, with Taylor of course, but without the family.

We phoned ahead and the Dean of admissions was more than happy to escort me to the end of one of William's classes and use his office to conduct some business.

As I wait inside the office I think I about how his life may have been different if Kelly hadn't died. Would William just be here in Princeton? Maybe he'd be at Caltech, or another good west coast college or still in high school?

A frightened William enters the office and waits for instruction.

"Please sit, my name is Christian Grey, and I want to offer you a job."

He looks at me bewildered.

"G...good afternoon Mr. Grey," he stutters, "I am a little confused, I didn't apply for a job with Grey Enterprises, at least I don't remember applying."

I chuckle at his confusion, "No you didn't. I recently was informed of your work on the survival kit you created. I found out you were from Seattle, I actually went to school with your mother."

His eyes go wide and he stares at me.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I am here to offer you a job with GEH after you graduate. I was aware of how smart your mother was at school. She did try and befriend me, but it was a terrible time of my life and I rejected her friendship. I didn't want to pass up the same opportunity with her son." He is still looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You really knew my mother?"

I nod again. "In a way we are very much alike. My own mother died when I was very young and for years I tried to prove myself in order to make my adopted parents happy. I figured out later in life that you need to be happy with yourself before worrying about anyone else."

"I know, sir." He gives me a half smile.

"I'm glad you do. Anyways, the reason I'm really here is I have an offer of employment. You will see that the salary should match what Google is offering you. The plus side is you get to stay with your grandmother and I have also included a clause that after a year working for my Research and Development department, you can pitch me an idea for your own department. It would be separate from all other GEH work and you will receive 45% of all profit made from your invention, after start up costs of course,"

I see William turn pale at the six-figure salary in front of him.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. This is an amazing offer, I will have my lawyers have a read and get back to you be the end of the week,"

I smile, he doesn't have a lawyer, but it's good that he didn't just sign straight away.

We say our goodbyes and I make my way back to the airport.

I feel like I might have been able to set things right. I might have failed with helping Kelly, but I can sure make sure her mother and son is taken care of.

 **Epilogue**

 **12 months later**

 **New York**

 **Front page;**

 **New York Times**

 **GEH FINALLY DID IT**

 **After 20 years in development, someone has finally manufactured a solar power cell phone.**

 **Christian Grey, CEO and founder of Grey Enterprise and Holding, announced at their keynote event last night, that GEH along with young inventor William Johnston, has finally made a solar powered cell phone. The product will be released next month.**

 **Starting cost for the solar phone starts amazing at a low $199. Mr. Grey said he wanted the phone to be accessible by as many people as possible.**

 **The new phone comes in six different colours and 45% of all profits go to distributing the phone to third world countries where electricity is the household is not always common.**

I smile down at the article. Ana and I are in New York for the keynote. William was staying with us in the penthouse, as his grandmother was not too happy with the thought of the seventeen year old being unsupervised.

 _Not like he didn't spend 4 years on college or anything._

William has become like the little brother I never had. Once he started working at GEH I took him under my wing and our tech department has never been better.

Ana was like a mamma bear when it came to William. He and his grandmother come to our house every Sunday for lunch. Last month when William brought a girl home Ana was the first to give her the third degree. Surprised to say that she didn't last long.

I continue to read my paper.

 **Secretary of Health Not So Healthy**

 **Secretary of Health and Human Services, Wentworth Holloway, faces court today on an allegation that he tried to blackmail, former President Donald Trump, in order to get his backing for President.**

 **His wife is also under investigation by the medical board for failing to keep her Hippocratic oath, be denying a patient medical care when he wouldn't donate funds to her husband's campaign.**

I smile to myself because karma is a bitch.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **For real this time.**_

Note:

Thank you for all yours reviews and good wishes while Diamond Child and I have finished this story.


End file.
